


Let It Be Me

by lonely_knight13



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist, Mothers in Love, The Single Teacher Miss Hayako
Genre: Alive AU, F/F, Onkaji AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_knight13/pseuds/lonely_knight13
Summary: 这是个关于早子与杏的故事。
Relationships: Hayako Tatsuki/An Ishiwatari
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title inspired by Let It Be Me, song interpreted by Gilbert Bécaud, English version by the Everly Brothers 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

早早的孩子，写作“早子”。今年35岁，仍然单身。

婚恋联盟在成员们相继结婚后正式解散。毕竟，现在只剩早子自己一人，已经没有所谓的联盟存在。

不过，早子的相亲行动一年后仍在缓慢前进。然而很遗憾，目前依旧一点进展也没有。

“或许，可以扩大一下范围。”美香老师这样建议。

前婚恋联盟的成员也主动成了早子相亲行动的幕后成员，形成了另一个联盟——早子婚恋联盟。

（“依旧那么没创意啊。” 这个名字被港草介老师听到后吐槽。）

于是，这次相亲的地点安排在她很久以前短暂工作过一段时间的大田区。

当年她还未申请到家附近小学任教，早子被派到了隔壁区的一所小学，每日搭二十到三十分钟的电车去上班。

如今走在她上班必经的道路，周围的建筑住宅和当年的变化不大，让她感觉既陌生又熟悉。

早子看着美香老师几天前发过来的邮件，她替早子约好了和见面的时间和地点。

按照地址来看，这次的相亲安排在麻藏学园附近商街的一家咖啡馆。

许久没来，这间学园附近开了这么多新的商店啊。早子盯着手机上的地图暗想。

走了约15分钟，早子来到了麻藏学园前。

据美香老师提供的相亲资料，对方是美香老师丈夫的一位高中同学，现在在麻藏学园担任高中老师。

难怪会约在那间咖啡馆。早子此刻才意识到这点，之前看相亲资料的时候并没有太过留意。

早子在学校前门放慢脚步片刻，看着敞开的大门陆续有零零散散的学生走出来，穿学校制服的、穿运动服的等等...

她低头望了望手表，一惊：“啊，时间快到了。”

正当她要迈开脚步匆匆继续赶路时，听见有人叫住了她。

“早子老师！”

她顺着声音回头，一名穿着麻藏学园制服的男学生直直看着她。

早子的第一反应是“谁？”，对方的轮廓有点熟悉，但她一时想不起...

当她试图从记忆寻找着什么时，那名学生已经走到她面前。

“早子老师，对吧？” 他小心翼翼地问。

“唔？啊，嗯、嗯。”

回应他的问题，早子的视线不经意扫过了学生制服上的绣着的名字。

“啊！” 她不禁失声叫道。

她嘴巴仍张开着，接着眼睛的视线从学生外套上的名字移到学生的面孔。这张面孔与九年前的那张比起来，长大了不少。

“石渡研...？” 早子犹疑地问。

“是...” 研此时的眼睛与早子一样，瞪得圆圆的。

“哇，好久不见！” 早子惊喜地说：“研君在这里上学？”

“嗯、嗯。刚上高一。”

“这样啊。”

早子立即收敛了一下自己亢奋。虽然性格大大咧咧，但早子还是注意到了研拘谨的反应。

两人之间一阵尴尬的寂静。

研先打破了沉默：“那个，早子老师在这里是？” 问着的同时他好奇地打量着早子。

“我？” 早子老师顺着研的视线，低头看了一下自己的一身正装的穿着。

她抬起头，有点不好意思地笑了笑：“啊，这个。我是要去，额...”

突然，一男人的声音打断了早子。

“同学？这么晚了怎么还不回家？” 男人走了过来，对研说。

“正要走了，老师。” 研对那男人说。

此时那男人将盯着研的目光一转，看见站在一旁的早子时他睁圆了眼。

“那个，你是十条さん太太介绍的那位...？”

仔细一看，早子才发觉眼前的这人便是相亲资料上照片的本人。

“是、是。我是立木早子。” 早子微微倾身。

“我正要过去约好的那间咖啡馆。” 男人礼貌地说。

“我也是。去咖啡馆的路上刚好经过里。”

“这样，反正撞见了不如一起去吧？”

“诶？哦，嗯！好。”

两人你一言我一语，一时忘了在场的研。

看见研还站在原地，男人有些不耐烦地：“你怎么还在这？”

“对不起，我走了。” 研向他道歉后，面向早子。他朝她挥了挥手：“再见，早子老师。”

早子也对他挥手。研嘴角虽是上扬着，但早子眼里看来他的表情却是复杂。

研瞄了一眼男人，再望了早子最后一眼，才随后转身离去。

早子呆呆地望着研渐渐远去的背影，还没意识到那段淡去的往事正在她脑海某处蠢蠢欲动。

/

九年前，早子被派到大田区的一所小学担任教师职务，当时研就读的1年级2组的导师便是早子。

对小朋友一向很有一套的早子很快和新生们打成一片，大家对这位身形比一般人高挑的老师异常感兴趣。只有研除外。

在早子担任小学老师的经验里，7岁的研是班上典型的文静学生。坐在课室最角落的位置，上课不主动发问，也不会积极举手抢着回答老师的提问。交友方面，研很努力想加入同学堆中和大家一起玩，但由于太过安静的性格导致他每次都只是旁观。

这些情况，早子都默默看在眼里。她想帮助研好好适应小学生活。

某日，早子给孩子们布置的作业，以“我的爸爸”为主题的画作。

收集作业的当日，所有孩子都按时交上了自己的作品，独缺研。

放学时间，孩子们兴高采烈走出课室时，早子叫住了研。研低着头走到早子的办公桌，似乎已经知道为何自己被老师留下。

“老师检查了好几遍，真的没看到研君的画。” 早子温柔地说：“老师怕是自己把研君的画弄丢了，所以才想问问研君是不是已经交上了画。”

研低头沉默数秒后，转身走到自己的座位，从抽屉里拿出一张图纸。

他仍旧低着头，默默将图纸递给早子。

早子接过，图纸上段写上了日期与标题，其余为空白。

她抿了抿嘴，从座位站起身后蹲在研面前。

“研君是忘了把图纸带回家，所以没画吗？” 早子低下头想抓住研垂下的视线。

研咬住双唇，拼命眨着有些泛红的双眼，但一滴泪还是不听使唤地掉了下来。

“忘记是常有的事哦，没关系的。” 早子轻轻握住研的双手。“老师也经常忘事哦。比如，就上星期五吧，老师竟然把便当盒留在办公室的抽屉。结果星期一回来一打开抽屉...”她捏着鼻子，作夸张的呕吐表情。原本一直低头不肯直视她的研现在看着她搞笑的样子，终于破涕为笑。

“看？没什么大不了的。” 早子对他笑笑，然后转过身伸手去拿桌面上研的图纸，交还给他。“这次老师让研回去完成作业，但是以后放学时记得要检查抽屉了才回家哦。不然每次忘了带回家而不能交作业就不好了，是不是？”

研难得绽放笑容的脸部忽然又蒙上了一层乌云。

“老师...” 研又垂下了脸，咬住微微发颤的下唇。“我、我画不了。”

“画不了？怎么说？” 早子耐心地问，手轻轻抚着研的右手臂。

研垂着头，颤抖的双手捧住图纸，一滴泪掉在上面，晕开来。

“研君？” 早子担忧地。

不一会儿，研缓缓抬起了头，脸上布满泪水，让早子错愕。

“因为我、我...” 他哽咽地：“我没有爸爸！”

他努力抑制着不让自己大声哭出来，只是小声地抽泣。

看着如此难过的研，早子一时之间不知如何是好，只能将他揽入怀里安抚。

次日，早子在黑板上用粉笔写了几个大字。

“今天老师有一个小小的事想请求大家。” 早子这样开场白。

“是什么事啊，早子老师？” 一个同学举手问，大家也七嘴八舌了起来。

“是是。”早子举起双手示意大家安静。“是这样，老师之前不是让大家画了父亲画吗？”

全班点头兼应声“是！”

“老师忽然想起以前小时候，老师也有过这样的作业，画爸爸。” 早子开始娓娓道来：“当时老师呢在家乖乖努力完成作业时，老师的妈妈突然从身后冒出来，问：‘嗯？怎么只画爸爸没画妈妈？’”

她顿了一下，确保孩子们都还在听后继续说：“老师就说：‘学校老师给的题目是画爸爸—’可是话还没说完，奶奶不知从哪里突然冒出来，说：‘怎么没有奶奶？’。然后妹妹也跑来问：‘怎么没画我？’然后，还哭了。”

早子作夸张的扁嘴大哭表情，孩子们一阵哄堂大笑。

“很烦恼是吧？” 早子说：“所以，老师决定，将题目改为‘我的家庭’。”

话音刚落，孩子们就齐声发出了疑问的声音：

“诶~~~~~~？”

“先听我说。” 早子耐心地：“爸爸的画作老师照旧会帖在布告栏，别担心。但是，老师还是想拜托大家再画一幅‘我的家庭’，把自己画进去也可以哦。”

“所以是全家福吗？” 一个稚嫩的声音问道。

“没错。” 早子点点头。

“唔，爸爸一个人孤零零的也怪可怜的。” 一坐在前排的小男孩认真地说着。

“老师！那什么时候要交啊？” 一女孩举手问道。

“和平时交作业的时间一样哦。”

“是！！！！” 积极的回答声此起彼落，早子没想到班里的小朋友就这样轻易地接受了自己这个有点牵强的理由。

数日后，早子收齐了班上所有小朋友的全家福画作。包括研的。

研的图纸上画了三人的图像，各自标上了“妈妈”、“我”以及“奶奶”。

看着研的画，早子回想起当时研将画作交上来时对她的腼腆一笑，嘴角就不自觉地上扬。

自从画作事件后，研渐渐变得开朗了一些，至少开始交上了几个朋友，不再是孤零零一人。

某日，研因为母亲有事没能准时赶来接他，在她赶来学校之前拜托了学校老师暂时帮忙照看。

放学后早子带着研到教师办公室等待他母亲，两人一起玩了各种桌上游戏。

待了差不多半小时，一位穿着职业套装的女人，手里拿着办公包和装满食材的篮子，气喘吁吁地站在办公室的门口。

“妈妈！” 研兴奋地弹起身，飞快地冲去抱住母亲。

“抱歉啊，妈妈迟了。” 研的母亲，石渡さん摸摸研的头说道。

研放开石渡さん后，她牵住了他的手。

“真的很感谢您照看研。” 女人向早子鞠了个躬。

早子不好意思地摇摇头。“应该的。”

此时研忽然开口：“早子老师，不如来我家吃饭吧！”

“诶？”

“等等，研ちゃん—”

早子和石渡さん同时错愕地看向研。

研稚嫩的声音对石渡さん说：“我刚才听到老师的肚子在叫。”

“诶！哪有！” 早子震惊地一叫，吓得石渡さん瞪圆双眼，而研则是咯咯咯的笑了出来。

发现自己有些失态，她尴尬地对石渡さん微微欠身，对方回了自己一个好看的笑颜。

“不介意的话，来吃一餐便饭吧。”

“诶？” 对石渡さん亲口邀请，早子又是一愣。

“老师，来嘛来嘛。” 一旁的研开始撒娇。

石渡さん继续微笑着，一只手揉着研的头发：“看来他是坚持要你来了。”

就这样，早子跟着石渡母子俩来到他们居住的公寓。

早子和他们一起享用晚餐后没有立刻离开，在石渡さん洗碗的时候陪研玩了一阵子后再陪他写写作业。

之后石渡さん带研去梳洗换好睡衣准备睡觉时，已差不多接近9时。

“我想我该走了。晚餐，很谢谢您。”

“谢谢老师照看研，他最近经常提到你。”

两人站在玄关处聊了起来。

“研说你是他最喜欢的老师。” 石渡さん微笑说。她忽然皱起眉头，停顿了一下，才说：“关于画作的事，研和我说过了。”灯光下，早子看见她眼里闪着泪光。“真的很谢谢你。”

“别怎么说。” 早子急忙扶起又对自己弯腰行礼的石渡さん。对方直起身，两人再次四目相对之时，早子温柔地说：“石渡さん一人带着研，辛苦了。研君是个好孩子。”

石渡さん低下头，用手背随意擦了擦眼睛。她红着眼眶，嘴边挂着一抹腼腆的微笑。

这个微笑让早子恍惚了一下，但很快地她回过神来。

“那我先回了。再次，谢谢您的晚餐。”

“欢迎随时再来。” 石渡さん替早子打开门。“路上小心。”

早子走到公寓楼下，她仰起头朝石渡母子居住的楼层望去，忍不住去想刚刚石渡さん说的“随时再来。”

“嘛，只是礼貌性的回话而已，别想太多。”

早子摇摇头，自嘲地笑了笑，随后沿着她平时走过的道路，往车站方向走去。

/

如早子所预料，与麻藏学园高中老师的相亲和之前所有相亲过的对象一样，没有想继续发展下去的感觉。

但最后两人还是互相交换了联系方式，对方说就算当不成恋爱对象，那就当作交了一个朋友吧。

这点早子没有异议，甚至还为两人没有发展可能而暗自松了口气。

只要一想到这位相亲对象是以前教过的一位学生现在的高中老师，早子就忍不住一阵尴尬。

相亲约会结束，夜幕也渐渐降临。本来是往车站方向走去，但等早子从思考与回想中回过神来时，双脚却不知不觉将带着她来到了一住宅区。

人类的身体记忆真是个不可思议的东西。早子站在这栋熟悉的三层公寓前，这样想着。

一路上都处于晃神状态的早子根本没注意到天上的乌云。

大雨毫无预警地从天而灌，早子惊叫一声，手条件反射地将提包举过头。

她匆匆跑上了只有几阶的台阶，站在公寓的第一层（最底层）的遮掩下避雨。

她把提包翻了一遍，没有雨伞。

“怎么办？” 她无力地仰望着不停从天落下的雨，短时间内恐怕是不会停雨了。

忽然耳边传来脚一步一步踏上台阶的声音。

早子低下刚刚扬起的头，先入眼帘的是一红色的伞缓缓朝自己的方向接近。

踏上台阶的最后一阶，撑着红伞的人直起了微微向前倾的身子。

像是慢镜头一般，伞被举正的瞬间，伞下人的双眼先露了出来，对上了早子的视线。

那是早子以为自己已经忘却的一对明亮双眸，此刻正与自己对视着。

她愣在原地，身体如雕像那般僵直着，眼前的那人也停下了脚步，脸上也是讶异的表情。

被早子深深埋在心里某处一段尘封已久，连她自己都没意识到，原来一直在那里的沉睡记忆，忽然被唤醒。原本平静的记忆海洋此刻掀起了巨浪，像是要将她吞没，任凭她如何挣扎，她还是被卷入过往的深海里。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被koihaha第五集气到然后炸开的脑洞，杏实在太惨所以怒提笔，自己来给她一个更好的故事线（吼 
> 
> 当时补剧看早子，一直没找到可以和乃演过的角色一起组西皮，原来是因为还没有koihaha xD 
> 
> 之前发过几组早杏图，有兴趣可以去翻翻ww 
> 
> hmm没看过这两部剧的话，可能对早子和杏的性格不太了解，当作心薰来看会违和，因为心薰性格和早杏真的不一样
> 
> 有空的话可以去看看早子，9集而已，剧情算是轻松~ 至于koihaha... 不怕被气死的话就去看吧orz 
> 
> 惯列错别字请无视~ 欢迎留言交流


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续穿插各种闪回，视角随意切换。当下时间线的剧情进展缓慢，望见谅><

自从那天突然被自己的学生邀请到家里吃饭后，早子再也没见到石渡杏。

但在某些时候，石渡杏的脸会毫无预警地浮现在眼前。比如：一人坐在课室批改作业的时候、刚洗好澡坐在床上擦头发的时候、看着电视发呆的时候、在起居室准备周一课堂上给孩子们说故事时要用到的小道具的时候...

“叮~！”

从店里传来的铃声戳破了早子的放空泡泡。

她愣神地眨了眨眼，从久坐的姿势艰难地站了起来。

刚刚早子的父母有事出门了，今日周末在家的早子帮忙看店。

她匆匆走到通向店面的玄关处，一边穿鞋一边招呼：“你好，久等了。买豆腐吗？”

她低着头走了几步，当她抬起头时，站在店口的客人转过了身。

“啊！” 她不禁小声惊呼。

“早子老师？”

时不时浮现在她脑海里的那张脸，此刻实体本人正站在自己眼前。

“你在这里是？” 石渡さん往后退一步，仰望店面的招牌。

“啊，这是我父母的豆腐店。” 早子说：“家就在店的后面，我和双亲一起住的。”

石渡さん点点头，但眼神看起来仍存疑惑。

“石渡さん呢？怎么来这区？”

“刚好到这区的分店办一些事。” 石渡さん说：“有人介绍说这间店的豆腐很好吃，一定要尝尝，所以就来了。”

“原来如此，谢谢赏脸。” 早子微笑道，接着问：“一块吗？”

“嗯，谢谢。”

她把豆腐装好走到店口准备递给石渡さん时，发现对方脸上的表情像是在憋笑。

“怎么了？” 她困惑地问。

“那个...” 石渡さん抿了抿唇，努力地抑制不让自己笑出声。她指了指早子的头。

早子的手跟着石渡さん的视线去摸了摸自己的头。

这时早子才发现头顶上还戴着刚刚制作好的男性江户时代发型头套，是要在班上给孩子讲故事用的小道具之一。

她慌乱地将头套摘下，石渡さん已经忍不住笑了出来。此刻她真希望地上立刻裂开一个洞将她吸下去。

“不好意思。” 她难为情地说，用手整了整被弄乱的头发。

“没事。” 石渡さん对早子微笑。比起上回，这次石渡さん的笑颜看起来没那么疲惫，放松了许多。

她拿出钱包时边问道：“多少？”

“不用了。” 早子对她摆摆手。“就当作是上次晚餐的回礼吧。”

“这样不太好吧？” 石渡さん犹豫地接过早子递上来的豆腐。

“没事。你就收下吧。”

“谢谢。” 她眯起眼睛再次对早子笑了笑。“研最喜欢豆腐料理了。”

“是啊？那么研君如果吃了觉得合胃口的话，欢迎下次再来。”

“一定一定。”

石渡さん将钱包收回到提包里后，准备转身时：“那么，再见。谢谢你的豆腐。”

“不客气。再见。”

早子站在原地，等石渡さん的背影渐渐走出了自己的视线范围内后，才有点依依不舍地回到屋里的起居室。

她坐在矮桌前，开始着手画讲故事时要用到的连环画。

“我回来了。” 早子妈妈从通往店面的通道走走进厨房，说道：“呐，刚刚是不是有客人来啊？”

“唔？嗯。” 早子头也没抬，手边工作没停下。“刚才确实来了一位客人来买豆腐，怎么了？”

早子妈妈从厨房里走到起居室，一边套着围裙。“店外放着一把伞，恐怕是那位客人留下的吧。”

“伞？” 早子停下了正在上色的手，抬起头与妈妈对视。

“嗯，红色的伞。我已经拿进店里了，以免客人回来找时不见。” 说着早子妈妈转身又走进了厨房。

会是石渡さん留下的吗？早子也不太肯定。她没看见石渡さん手里有拎着提包以外的东西。

如果伞真是她留下的话，她应该会问或是直接过来拿的吧。早子这样想。

她随手拿了一张空白纸，折成条状剪下后，在上面写上「失物」。她迟疑了一下，还是写上了「石渡さん」。

-

她们互相凝视着彼此，空气像是冻结了一般，雨依旧唰唰唰地下不停。

早子没法移开视线，多年不见的杏，当年那头长发剪短了，人看起来好像更瘦了一些。早子一阵心疼。

杏先打破了沉默：“你怎么在这？”

迟钝的大脑接受到杏的声音后，早子才敢肯定眼前的人并不是幻觉。

“我、我在附近办一些事。往车站走的时候突然下起了雨。” 早子支支吾吾地回答：“正好经过这里就直接上来避雨了，然后发现自己忘了带伞。”

她自嘲般的笑了笑，但对方脸上依旧没有任何表情，让早子窘迫地想立马就消失。

沉寂片刻，杏收起伞，从早子面前经过然后转身开始走上阶梯。

觉察到自己被无视，一股埋藏在内心深处的愧疚感忽地冒出，早子下意识地又垂下头。

上楼梯的脚步声只响了几下便停了下来，早子好奇地抬起头，看见杏定定站在在阶梯第二级的背影。

“上来吧。” 杏背对着早子说。

“诶？” 早子怀疑自己是不是听错了。

杏没有应声，只是继续上楼梯。有点不知所措的早子踌躇了一阵，接着匆匆跟了上去。

站在玄关处，她穿上拖鞋，随着杏穿过走廊来到起居室。

杏将篮子和提包放好后，一语不发地又拐回到走廊，留下早子有些尴尬地站在起居室。

早子忍不住开始随意张望这个许久没到过的地方。

除了有少许装修过的痕迹，这里看起来几乎和多年前一样，没什么巨大变化。

正当她肆意左顾右盼时，耳边忽地传来杏的声音让她吓一跳。

“擦一擦吧。” 杏将手里的毛巾递给了早子，始终面无表情的。

“是、是。谢谢。” 早子战战兢兢地接过。

“坐吧。” 杏头也不回地走到厨房区，开始将篮子里的食材取出。

早子小心翼翼地拉开餐桌前的一张椅子坐了下来。

她默默擦着被淋湿的头发，眼睛不时偷瞄不远处背对着自己的杏正在准备做饭。

早子盯着那背影盯得出神，直到对方再次开声说话时，她惊了一下。

“研去了她奶奶家。” 杏切着菜，一边不带任何语气地陈述。

“原来。” 早子点点头。“刚刚在麻藏学校前撞见了他。”

杏手边动作突然停止了一下。“是吗？”

早子注意到了，同时意识到气氛不对。大概是自己又说错了什么，于是连忙补了一句：“研君都长这么大了啊，要不是先叫住我，我根本就认不出来了。”

她勉强地笑了几声，然而杏没再给予任何反应，只是默默地继续在厨房忙碌。

不一会儿，整个起居室飘着饭菜香，让早子怀念的味道。毕竟，这熟悉味道陪着早子度过多年前那段在这里的日子。

那是个偶尔会让早子不时会想起的味道，如今再次冲击着她的嗅觉，令她瞬间感到有些晕眩。

雨声越来越小，几乎是停了下来。

这时候杏对早子说：“吃个饭再回去吧。”

“诶？” 早子擦头发的动作停了下来，愣愣地看着她的背影。

早子看着她的双肩稍稍往上耸了一会儿然后垂下，接着转过身。她手里捧着的托盘上放了几样料理，往餐桌走来。

她专注地把料理从托盘拿起搁在桌面上，没有理会早子盯着自己一举一动的疑惑又焦虑的眼神。

等她将托盘放好，从柜子里拿出两个饭碗，再次背向着早子时，她又重复道：“吃了再走吧。”

从刚刚到现在杏与早子说话一直是没带任何情绪的冷漠，然而此刻对方的语气似乎渐渐放软了一些，反让早子有点不知所措。

她从愣神中醒来。原本担心留下的话会给杏带来困扰，打算礼貌拒绝，但看着那有些孤寂的瘦弱背影，她改变了想法。

她轻轻深吸一口气。“好。”

-

老天爷大概是看她这些年来过得相当平静，决定在这时候给她两个“惊喜”来润色一下她无聊的生活。

前几天齐木巧在时隔11年后再次找上门，并告诉了杏关于她那带着齐木妻子一起失踪的丈夫的消息。

就在杏仍在消化这突如其来的消息时，没多久却又撞见了突然离开长达9年后一点联系也没有的立木早子，站在自家公寓的楼下避雨。

重遇早子的当晚，往日零零碎碎的思绪与回忆排山倒海向她袭来，让她一夜无眠。

相比起再次见到齐木以及终于得知丈夫的去处的这个信息，早子一人就已经占满了她的脑海。

她翻过身去看床边的闹钟，只剩半小时闹钟就会响起。她叹了口气。“真是够了。”

再这样躺着，杏只会更加胡思乱想。

知道自己是无法睡个好觉了，杏干脆起身梳洗，准备早餐边等研从他奶奶那里回来。

“我回来了。” 研的声音从走廊传进起居室。

“欢迎回来。” 听见研的声音，杏匆匆从沙发站起身。 “研ちゃん还没吃早饭吧？我先把菜热一热。”

母子俩像每个平常的周末那样，研从奶奶家回来，两人一起吃早饭。

然而今天的氛围有些异样，比起平时用餐时此起彼落的谈话声与碗筷碰撞的声音，此时只是餐具的碰撞声与微弱的咀嚼声。好像安静过头了。

一边在想着是否要告诉妈妈自己碰到了以前的小学老师，一边也在想要不要提多年前那位和他们很相熟却突然断掉联系的人昨晚上来了他们家。

两边都若有所思地吃着早餐，各自纠结着。

早饭后，研负责洗碗，杏负责擦桌子。洗碗槽的流水声悬荡在他俩之间。

杏停下了手上的动作。“呐，昨天...”

“嗯？昨天怎么了？” 研关上水，开始擦餐具。

杏拿着抹布走到洗碗槽，放到水下搓洗。“昨天，研ちゃん遇到了早子老师，对吧？”

“诶？！” 研猛地扭过头，杏没转过去看他，专注地洗着抹布。研有些结巴地：“妈妈你怎么知道？”

杏将抹布拧干挂好后，才缓缓转过身与研对视。“昨天妈妈也遇到了哦。”

“诶？？？”

看见研吃惊的表情，杏轻笑了一声，然后走到沙发前坐下。

“她说她在附近办事，回去时下起了雨。” 她随手拿起放在沙发上的杂志，用着不以为然的语气说：“她没带伞，刚好经过我们这里就直接在公寓楼下避雨了。”

“这样啊。” 研擦好碗后走了过来，坐到沙发的另一端。

“妈妈还请她上来了。”

“诶？！” 研的眼睛睁得更大了。

杏依旧是满不在乎的样子，继续翻动着手里的杂志。她的眼睛虽然盯着页面，但内容一点也没看进去。“我看她淋湿成这个样子，就让她上来给了她毛巾擦擦。”

“然后？你让她待到雨停了再走？” 研追问。

“还一起吃了个饭。” 真相其实是雨停了她还留早子下来吃饭，但这点杏省略掉了，反正不是重点。

研张着嘴，下巴看起来就快掉下来了。

看见研满脸诧异的模样久久不散，杏有些不好意思地笑了笑，伸手去推了一下研的肩膀。“真是的，表情有必要那么夸张吗？”

意识到自己样子大概看起来很蠢，研收起表情，尴尬地咳了几下。

“我只是有点吓到而已。” 研不经意地说：“毕竟这么多年没联系。”

沉寂片刻，研又开口说：“早子老师，好像是来这里相亲的。”

“诶？” 这次换杏一脸惊诧。

“对象好像是我们高一的担当导师。” 研回想着昨天在学校面前发生的情景，想到自己的小学老师和高中老师可能会结婚，他的面孔不自觉地皱起。

“嗯...”杏放下手上的杂志，眼睛看向前方凝视着，随后陷入了沉思。

所以，早子到这区来只是为了相亲吗？她真的一点也没想过来看看他们母子俩吗？种种疑问充斥着杏的思绪。

昨晚撞见早子的那一刻开始，她多想一次把所有问题往对方身上抛去。

为什么出现在这里？所谓的办事究竟是什么事？当年调职的事为什么不事先和她说？为什么调职后不再联系？

然而，杏一个问题也没问。

两人在僵硬尴尬的气氛下一起享用晚饭，就连很擅长活跃气氛早子也沉默寡言。

吃过晚饭休息片刻后时间也不早，早子起身准备要回去。

杏送对方到玄关，早子穿好鞋后没有马上走出门，而是站在原地停留片刻。她顺着早子的视线看去，目光落在了角落放着的那把刚刚杏用过的红伞。伞湿漉漉的，还在滴水。

杏记得，当年她不小心将一把一模一样的伞遗留在立木豆腐店，至今还未取回。

此刻角落的那把伞是后来早子突然断掉联系后，她另外再买的。

既然对方不想再和自己有任何联系，杏也不想厚着脸皮特意去将伞要回来。

取伞的借口，就这样一直保留了9年，杏始终没使用。

现在，“早子”与“相亲”两组词让她陷入了某种情绪。

是在意吗？但她应该没有理由在意才对啊。

她的内心仿佛是一张封尘已久的琴，突然被拨动琴弦一般震惊。

无可否认，当年两人之间的关系确实比一般教师家长的关系来得要好。

自从早子第一次到杏家吃饭后，杏和研两母子与早子关系开始亲近。

早子对研非常关心，研也很喜欢这位班主任。儿子能够好好融入小学生活，多亏了早子一直尝试走近孩子内心。

早子除了在学校照看研，私下也帮助过杏好几次。

每当杏因为工作忙不过来，又不好意思去拜托和自己一样工作忙碌的社长婆婆时，早子都非常乐意过来帮忙。

让杏最印象深刻的一次，是在9年前的某日。

安排好去接研放学并照看的保姆临时有事来不了，而杏因为总公司派人到分所开会不知什么时候才能够下班。

心急之下，杏给早子打了电话。

“诶？确定这样好吗？” 早子有些担心的声音通过话筒传入杏耳内。

“我已经没办法了。” 杏焦虑地说。

“我是没问题，只要杏さんOK的话，我可以带研回家。”

啊，对了。那时候两人已经到了互称对方名字的关系。是杏先坚持要早子叫自己的名字，而不是夫家的姓。早子犹豫了一下，最后在“杏”后加了さん的称呼，作为妥协。毕竟杏比早子年长，而且杏依旧称早子为老师。

“真的太感谢你了！” 杏激动地。此刻她真想越过电话线去拥抱早子。“那么研就拜托早子老师了。”

“嗯！回到家我给你发短信。”

杏挂断电话，重重地吁出一口气。然而不久，电话又响起来。早子的名字出现在屏幕上。

该不会是反悔了吧？杏战战兢兢地接通电话。

“不好意思，那个...” 早子踌躇地停顿了一下。“我没有你家的钥匙，该怎么进门啊？”

杏愣了片刻，接着扑哧一下笑出了声。

“抱歉，忘了和你说。” 杏努力收敛有些不受控的笑声，电话另一头的早子也跟着笑了起来。

杏告诉早子家里的后备钥匙放在了左边的盆栽底下，随后再次挂了电话。

会议进行到很晚才结束，杏拖着疲惫的身躯回到家。

起居室还亮着灯，但最里面的睡觉空间的灯没亮。

研已经躺在铺好的床褥上熟睡，而早子稍稍弯曲着侧身躺在研旁边的地板上，一手抚在研的肚子上，也睡着了。

看见这一幕，杏内心忽地窜起一股暖流。

自从丈夫失踪后一人带着研的杏，此刻再次感受到有人陪伴在身边，不再是孤独无助的感觉。

但是，这种感觉如任何美好的事物一般，只有短暂的期限。

究竟是哪里出了错？早子离开的最初杏不断这样问着自己。

尽管很想知道答案，她也没让自己太过於纠结过去，既然对方要走而且不想解释，杏也没必要折磨自己。

如今事隔多年后再次见到早子，那埋藏在心里，甚至遗忘已久的问题强行扰乱杏的思绪，长期压抑的感情又开始新一轮的起伏。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情好像没什么进展哈哈哈哈
> 
> 闪回交代了一下红雨伞的梗，再从杏视角闪回一下9年前的事 （虐吗？应该不会吧啊哈哈哈哈哈 
> 
> 下章应该可以开始推动剧情~ 不会有那么多闪回了ORZ 
> 
> 大家吃得开心吗？知道早杏和心薰差异很大，很担心大家吃得不合胃口><
> 
> 惯列错别字请无视~ 欢迎留言交流~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情终于推进！（握拳） 
> 
> 这章用到了剧里（koihaha+早子老师）很多场景，但如果没看过，应该也不会影响阅读... 吧？

周五下班时间，早子被同事美香老师强硬拉去一起吃饭，还是特意跑到了大田区的某间餐厅。

美香老师的丈夫最近出差一星期，梅子老师和千駄木各自已婚有了家庭，单身的早子成了唯一有空能陪她的人。

“在附近吃不就好了。” 早子有点抗拒地说，想转身走向平时附近那家拉面馆。

“这优惠券今天不用掉的话就过期了。” 美香老师拉着她往车站走去。

明天就是周末，还不到七点餐厅已经差不多快满座。她俩找到了一个角落的二人位子坐下，随后点餐。

用餐时，美香老师时不时看手机短信，不用猜肯定是和她那位新婚不到半年的丈夫你来我往地发简讯。

早子困惑地问：“那个... 我看你今晚好像很忙似的...” 她顿了顿，左手随意往美香老师的手机挥了挥。“那你为什么还邀我出来吃饭啊？”

美香老师原本笑眯眯看着手机屏幕的表情连一下子严肃了起来。她将手机放到包里，然后坐直身；意面正吃到一半的早子见美香老师正盯着自己看，急急忙忙将嘴里的面条“嗖嗖嗖”吸进咽下肚，接着调整好坐姿。

美香老师语调缓慢清晰地说：“麻藏学园。”

“嗯？”

早子先是很疑惑，在想美香老师什么时候知道了研的事，还有杏...

见早子又露出了她典型的迷茫眼神，美香老师摇摇头叹了口气。

“上次我介绍给你的那个相亲对象，麻藏学园的高中老师，我丈夫的高中同学。”

“啊... 啊是是是。” 早子恍然大悟，猛点头。原来麻藏学园指的是这个啊...

美香老师扶了扶前额。“才不到一星期的事这么快就给忘了。”

“对不起。” 早子不好意思地欠了欠身。

美香老师喝了口饮料，接着说：“没下文了？”

早子僵硬地点了点头。

“怎么？他性格不好吗？我只和他吃过一次饭，和我丈夫一起。看他人挺不错的啊。”美香老师说：“而且同样是老师，应该有很多共同话题才对啊。”

早子不知该怎么回答，难道告诉对方这位相亲对象之所以不合适是因为他现在是以前一位学生的现任老师吗？

早子伸手去拿啤酒喝了起来，试图拖延回答时间。

“我说，难道你想单身一辈子不结婚了？” 美香老师好气没气地。

“我这不是仍继续积极相亲嘛。” 早子有点委屈地说着，把杯子往桌上搁。啤酒已被早子一口气喝光，她再点了一杯。

在等待啤酒的同时，早子继续埋头吃她的意面，看样子并没有意识到她们的谈话还没结束。

美香老师又摇了摇头，一边切着她点的鱼排一边对早子苦口婆心：“总觉得你最近去相亲像是在应酬，随便糊弄过去就算了。虽然说投缘很重要，但你也得上点心啊。”

“是，是。” 面对美香老师的唠叨，早子每次都是点头应声好顺对方的意，因为她知道和美香老师唱反调是没有好结果的，只会把唠叨时间加长让耳朵受罪而已。

侍应生朝她们的位子走来。“您点的啤酒。”

“哦！谢谢。”

早子微微侧过头向侍应生道谢时，视线忽然扫到了她后面5点钟方向的卡座位置，一个熟悉的背影。

早子啜了一口酒，再回头仔细看了看。

那背影正和坐在她对面一戴眼镜的女子说话，忽地她往早子看得到的方向转过身去掏放在她身后的提包。

早子倒吸一口冷气。

是杏。

早子转回身，拿起自己的提包挡住自己的侧脸。

她这夸张的动作惊动了正在用餐的美香老师。“你在干什么？”

“嘘！” 早子小声地示意对方安静。

她再次转过头，把提包往下移露出自己的双眼。这时她看见一长发的年轻女子走到那里，坐到了杏旁边。

美香老师疑惑地看着早子的一举一动，然后顺着早子的视线望过去。

“认识的？” 美香老师问。

“唔，嗯。”

早子再观察了一会儿，确定杏没看见自己后，才小心翼翼放下提包。

“三个女子的那座？”

“嗯。” 早子猛灌了几口酒定定惊，她也不知自己为何如此紧张恐慌。

“哪个？” 美香老师继续穷追不舍地问。早子竟然有前婚恋联盟成员以外的朋友，这令她非常好奇。

“短发的那位。”

早子低下头吃了几口面，没听见美香老师的反应，她才再抬起了头。美香老师正一脸冷漠地看着自己，接着说：“那边坐着两位短发的。”

早子睁圆了眼，她谨慎地转过去偷偷瞄了一下。

“啊，还真是呢。” 早子转回头使笑着对美香老师说。

美香老师忍不住白了她一眼，问：“所以是哪位呢？”

“对不起，那个，没戴眼镜的，背对着我们的那位。” 早子急忙说。

美香老师点点头，又朝那里望了一眼，侍应生正好给那三人送上餐点。

“怎么认识的？”

“很久以前一学生的家长。”

早子的回答仍是短而简洁，不做过多的解释，说话一点也不像平时的早子。这只让美香老师更想继续问下去而已。

“家长？你俩很熟？” 按刚刚早子奇怪的反应，美香老师才这样问。

“唔，算是吧。” 早子将最后一口食物塞进嘴里。

美香老师眯起了眼盯着早子。“难缠的家长？三不五时上来投诉的那种？”

早子艰难地吞下食物，咳了几声。她摇头摆手：“才、才不是。”

“哦~我知道了。” 美香老师说：“是不是那种因为你好心一次将私人电话给了对方，结果对方有事没事都给你电话，把你当成孩子的私人老师的那种？”

“诶？”

“不会吧？给我猜中了？”

不是，怎么说呢？是猜中，但只是其中的一点？给私人电话号码那里。早子不太愿意将这事向美香老师细说，关于这段杏和研的过往她从来没和谁说过。

不知道该说什么，只好又拿起酒开始喝。

见早子没回答，美香老师又接着说：“就职前的说明会不是有提醒过吗？老师绝对不能把私人手机号交给家长，就是为了避免这些问题。”

美香老师又开始滔滔不绝对早子说教，早子一点也没听进去，只是跟着点头。

关于杏的话题终于暂时告一段落，早子和美香老师点了一份甜点分着吃完后时间也不早了。

她们查了查下一班车的时间，准备去付账。

“我要去！与论岛！”

早子和美香老师刚站起身，店里突然回响着一大声的惊呼，顾客们纷纷侧目。

早子又朝杏的座位瞄了瞄，坐在她对面的两位女子在给她起哄鼓掌。虽然只看见杏的背面，但看她手举得那么高，声调也比平时的高出几个音，很明显是醉了。

早子看着杏的背影看得出神，直到美香老师的声音把她带回现状。“与论岛？我丈夫现在就在与论岛出差呢。他还说那里很美，下次有空度假可以选择去那里看看。”

“哦，是吗？这样很好啊。”早子心不在焉地回答美香老师。

她不舍地望了望杏的背影最后一眼，才跟着美香老师一起到柜台付钱后走出了店，准备回家。

临睡前，早子忍不住去查了一下与论岛的观光网，想知道那里到底有什么。

应该是说，她想知道杏去那里，到底是为了什么。不过当然，这答案在网上是不可能找到的。

早子只能凭着网上看到的一些与论岛资料胡乱猜测，在脑内作到了第五个《杏去与论岛的原因》后，终于顶不住困意，睡着了。

-

在与论岛上，杏见到了时隔11年前失踪的丈夫。没有了记忆，依旧幸福地在这里生活着。

杏在酒店附近的海边，仰望着无际的天空。

“在与论岛可以看到南十字星哦。”

坐船去看退潮后的雪白沙滩景色途中，他和她说。

当年他抛弃了她与研，与齐木的前妻来到这座岛上，也像她现在这样仰望天上的南十字星吗？失忆后的他，也是与现在的妻子经常这么做吗？

想到这里，杏又是一阵郁闷，想找个人说说话。

她掏出手机，想给优子打个电话。虽然说对方明天就会到岛上，但这一刻她需要一位朋友。电话打通的声音持续响着，没人接听。

她想起优子之前有提到说因为出差办公，所以延迟一天才到与论岛。没接电话，大概还在忙公务事吧。

正当杏准备将手机从耳边拿开要挂电话时，电话被接通了。

“优子さん？很抱歉这时间给你打电话。还在忙吧？” 对方还没开声说话，杏已经抢先道歉。“还是工作结束了？结束了你也应该准备休息睡了吧？我这样突然打扰真是很抱歉。我只是想找个人说说话。今天我见到他了，我丈夫，他是真的失忆了。”

杏一口气说了一串，对方没有应声打断。杏皱了皱眉头。

“优子さん？”

电话的另一段一阵静寂后不久...

“我是早子。”

当声音传入杏耳朵的瞬间，她第一反应是想一手把手机扔到海里。

她当然没这么做，理性告诉她手机很贵。

她深呼吸一口气，将手机缓缓从耳朵旁拿开。

手机屏幕上显示的不是「林优子(hayashi)」，而是「早子老师(hayako)」。

杏感觉身体里的血流仿佛瞬间凝固，心跳与呼吸也似乎停止。没想到多年前存下的电话号码，早子现在仍在使用。

她愣愣地盯着屏幕数秒后才恢复了意识。她有些颤抖地将耳机再次放到耳边。

“喂？喂？” 话筒的另一边仍传出声音。

她慌忙地再次把手机从耳边拿开，因为颤抖而不受控的手指在屏幕上点了好几次才顺利将电话挂断。

她整个人跌坐在沙滩上，大口喘着气。她闭上眼，专注地听着传来的海浪声让全身紧绷的神经稍稍放松。

见到失踪丈夫后思绪原本就已经乱成一团麻，现在她没有多余的力气应付去另一段复杂的过去。

她仰起头，再睁开眼，晴朗天空挂满星星如此闪耀，却没法使她起伏流转的思潮得以平复。

这时，握在手里的手机忽地震动了起来，把她吓了一跳。

「早子老师」几个字出现在屏幕上。

心脏又开始新一轮的加速，她看着屏幕犹豫了好久，理性与感性展开着拉锯战。

在电话快要挂断前的那一刻，她的手指比大脑快了一步，点了绿色接听键。屏幕上的接通页面让她怔住了几秒，才战战兢兢将手机放到耳边。

“杏さん？”

就算隔着电话，那把声音足以让杏感觉心脏犹如被一只手紧紧拴住。她舔了舔下唇，调整着呼吸，不想让自己的语气泄露出真实情绪。然而发出的声音不禁颤栗着：“是。”

杏听见早子细微的吁气，像是在庆幸杏没有立刻挂电话，暗自松了口气。

“那个...” 早子顿了顿，说：“与论岛退潮后的沙滩，去看了吗？”

等等，刚刚杏以为电话另一头是优子时所说出的一大段话里并没提到她现在在与论岛啊...

“你怎么知道我在与论岛？”

早子大概是听出了杏的防御，她紧张仓促地：“那、那天，我刚好也在那间餐厅。”

“餐厅？什么餐厅？”

早子报出餐厅的店名，继续解释：“当时杏さん和另外两位朋友聚餐，我刚好也在。

我和美香老师坐在角落，是你背对着的位置，所以你没看见。”

听到餐厅的名字，杏马上想起了当晚是优子约她和麻里出来拿优子儿子转交的笔记的。原以为是短暂的聚餐，怎知三人聚在一起越聊越起劲，酒也越喝越多。聊到与论岛的话题时杏已经是喝醉状态，已经不能好好控制说话的声量。

一想到当时居然这么巧被早子目睹了自己的糗样，杏感觉脸上一股热。

沉默数秒，早子干咳了几声，说：“沙滩... 去看了吗？”

早子主动将话题绕回到退潮后的沙滩，杏轻吁了一口气。

“嗯，看了。” 杏说，紧绷的情绪开始渐渐放松。

“欸真的看见了啊。” 早子有些羡慕的口吻。“退潮后海中突然浮现的沙滩，感觉好不可思议呢。”

不可思议。这也是杏站在海中央的沙滩上，脑里想到的第一个词。无论是那片在海中突然浮现的雪白沙滩，亦或是隔了这么年后再见到的丈夫、齐木巧以及正在和她谈话的早子，这一切都让杏感觉好不真实。

“那杏さん去了与论城的...” 早子停顿了一下，杏好像还听到了纸页发动的声音。

“天守阁。杏さん去了与论城的天守阁遗址吗？据说那里是唯一能俯视整个与论岛的地点哦！”

杏的嘴角忍不住微微勾起。“是吗？那明天得请导游带我去看看了。”

早子继续说：“在与论岛好像还能看见南十字星呢。”

“嗯。” 说着，杏再次抬起头仰望着星空。“现在正在看哦。”

“哇~ 真好。有机会我也想看看。”

不知是什么触动了她心里最柔软脆弱的深处，也许是早子温柔的声音，将她所有伪装出来的坚强通通融化掉。

杏一阵无力，接着无法自持地啜泣了起来，手机从手中滑落到她的盘腿上。 屏幕上依然是电话接通后的页面，杏将脸埋在手里哭泣着，通话时间继续一秒一秒地前进...

-

次日，杏将真相告诉了失忆的丈夫，还忍不住在公众场所对他痛骂了一顿。拿到了离婚书签名后，杏飞奔离开现场，从此和石渡慎吾再无瓜葛。

她终于自由了。

优子和她丈夫陪了杏一晚上，在一家餐馆吃好吃的当地美食，喝好喝的酒水。杏被优子夫妇送回酒店时，她已经是微醺状态。对着大海喊出“石渡慎吾是个人渣”之类的话，杏心里也舒畅了不少。

洗澡后酒劲也散得差不多，随后她将行李都打包好，明天准备离开这座岛。

“今天把所有的心里话都倒出来，明天就去开启你新的人生。”

杏独自一人坐在这酒店房里，忽然想起在餐馆用餐时优子丈夫和她说过的这番话。

但是，她对这“新的人生”的概念，是既期待又害怕。

杏从包里拿出手机，今天一整晚只顾着和优子夫妇吃喝聊天，根本没碰手机。

「一条未读的信息」

早子老师 「不好意思，只是想确认一下杏さん没事。你还好吗？」

杏将信息页面往上滑动，与早子之间的对话她还保存着没删掉。最后一条信息是早子简单解释自己突然离开大田是因为被调到了老家附近的小学工作。信息发出时间为2011年，在这之后杏再也没收到任何有关早子的消息。

而此时此刻，早子却因为杏昨晚一通不小心打错的电话，便开始主动给自己发信息了？原来这9年间，如果杏也像这样不小心打错的话，两人或许就不会这么莫名其妙断了联系？

这个断了的命运绳索忽然又将两人绑到一起，是在给杏暗示些什么吗？

立即剪断绳线，就像她今日对前夫所做的那样。或是顺其自然，让绳子将她与对方越拉越近？

杏盯着屏幕上的信息犹豫了好久，直到屏幕暗下来。她在屏幕上点了两下让它再亮起。

重读刚刚早子发来的信息，回想着昨晚的她忍不住对着在电话另一头的早子放声哭泣好久，对方都坚持不挂断。等到杏哭完后，她拿起手机，声音仍有些抽泣地和早子道晚安，没等早子回应她便匆匆挂掉了电话。

想想当时的自己还真是有点失礼，但当时杏实在窘迫，所以才会做出这样的事。

但早子如此主动，杏心底突然冒出了一点点的期望。

杏 「谢谢，我没事。」

简单明了，看不出任何个人情绪的回复。杏满意地点了发送键。

不久，早子回复：「那就好。杏さん明天回来吗？」

早子什么时候变得那么直接主动了？这些年她好像改变了不少啊，让杏有些好奇了。

她的手指在屏幕上来来回回点着。

杏「是的。明天上午10点的班机。成田机场。」

早子「路上小心。」

从这回复看不出什么，但杏不知为何感觉早子好像往后退了一步。

好吧，还是原来的早子。杏无奈地笑了笑。

无论如何，杏本身是伸出了橄榄枝，接下来只能看早子是否意会到杏的所做出的暗示了。

-

杏拖着行李箱走在人潮不算太多的成田机场。她放慢了脚步，随意地张望着四周。

没看见那个熟悉的高个身影。

杏失望地叹了口气，双肩一下子耸拉下来。

“欢迎回来。”

一把耳熟的声音唤住了杏。她停下了脚步，顺着声音的方向转头。齐木巧正往她的方向走来。

虽然听到声音的瞬间基本上已经知道见到的不会是她想见的人，杏依旧感觉到期望落空了第二回。

她勉强地对齐木挤出礼貌性的笑容，同时在心里发誓下次如果再见到早子的话，就算这样做会让杏看起来非常无情无礼，杏还是决定了她绝对不去理会早子。

绝对。说到做到。

-

另一边厢，早子伸长着脖子，紧张地四处张望，深怕一个不留神就错过了杏瘦小的身影。

然而，她已经在这里等了差不多两小时，依旧没见到杏。

会不会是班机误点了？难道是她记错了时间？

早子对自己的记忆并没有十足的把握，她乖乖掏出了手机翻回昨晚杏给她发的信息。

时间没错啊，难道是班机延误了？

早子抬起头焦虑地望了望四周，视线忽然落在一显眼的告示牌上。

「羽田机场」

“等等。” 早子愣愣地盯着那几个字。“难道是...”

她无力地闭上了双眼，缓缓地低下头面向手里握住的手机。她深吸一口气，很费力似地睁开双眼。

“果然...”

如果此刻机场突然崩开一个地洞将早子吸下去然后合上，早子不会有一丝怨言，反而还会非常感激。

早早的孩子，写作“早子”，今日除了还是单身以外，还可以多加一项细节：

一个将「成田机场」看成了「羽田机场」的アホ(笨蛋)。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完后才发现... 早杏在这章里没好好见上面哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 打错电话的情节是早子老师剧里的桥段，很喜欢那一幕，所以借来用用~ 
> 
> 年末最后一天！祝各位新年快乐！希望这篇文可以陪大家一起跨年！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了我要开始傻白甜了（bushi 
> 
> 这章算是过度吧，下章开始剧情比较有趣（笑

笨笨的早子，写作“笨子”。今日也是怂的一天。

自从去错机场的那天起，早子没收到杏的任何回音。而早子自己也是一条短信都不敢主动发过去。

虽然自己没给对方发短信，但早子每天早上起床的第一件事，就是查看手机有没有新消息。知道这样期待是有点蠢，她还是忍不住。

躺在床上的早子拿着手机叹气时，手机忽地震动了起来。

「一条未读的信息」出现在屏幕上。早子从床上弹起，跪坐在床上，盯着手里握住手机的眼神好像看到了外星物一样。她咽了咽口水，微颤的手指轻轻触了一下屏幕。双眼扫过发送人的那行字时，早子的身体像是泄了气的气球那样整个垮了下来。是同事兼前婚恋联盟成员的梅子老师发来的邮件。

又是相亲的资料。这次是联谊会。早子不自觉地又叹了一声，接着看邮件的内容。

“又是在大田？！”

早子重新倒回到床上，想如果能一直保持这样就好了。不上班、不相亲、哪里都不去，就待在这个房间，直到永—

“叮！”手机通知铃声又响了起来。

这回是美香老师发来的短信。

美香老师 「如果你不去的话我会亲自架着你去」

“不用这么极端吧...” 早子皱了皱眉头。“但是，这么小的一只怎么抬得动我啊。”早子这么想着，忍不住自顾自地偷笑，一边回复美香老师。

美香老师 「我们前婚恋联盟三人肯定就抬得动你」

啊，看来是认真的。

等到周五联谊会的日子，原本想在下班时间趁人不注意时偷偷溜走，然而早子猫着身子踏出办公室一步，美香老师、梅子老师以及千駄木老师三位前婚恋联盟成员已经在门候着了。

“早子老师。” 美香老师的口吻简直像是老师逮住学生做坏事时的语气“ 我们陪你走到车站吧。”美香老师这样说着，加上带有恐吓性的微笑，简直吓人。早子不禁吞了吞口水。

偷溜计划失败。这样的情况只能改变策略，姑且先顺着他们的意，之后再想办法。

相亲行动进行的一年多以来，这大概是早子第一次这么抗拒。不，应该是说，重遇杏之后，早子是越来越不想去相亲和联谊会寻找以结婚为前提的交往对象了。

不对，打住。现在不是想杏的时候。早子站直了身子，对三位同事礼貌性地笑了笑，坦荡荡地走出学校时他们跟在身后。

在三人的监督下，早子乖乖上了前往大田的下一班车，还在车窗前朝他们挥了挥手。

电车开始行驶，直到他们完全消失在视线后，早子才坐到附近的座位，合上眼睛松了口气。到了大田，她想干什么他们也不会知道，所以就算没有去联谊会也没关系。早子忍不住感叹自己如此机智。

下了站，早子随便晃了晃当年走过的地方，就当作是故地重游吧。

走着走着，早子来到了一座桥前。她扶着栏杆，踏上阶梯的同时侧着头欣赏着河流景色。

“请以结婚为前提，和我交往吧。”

早子走上桥时，耳边传来的声音分散了她看风景的注意力。“以结婚为前提” 这话，对相亲多回的早子来说太熟悉了。

她转回头，看见的是一男人的背影。由于长得高大，差不多把站在他对面的人都挡住，从早子的角度只看见了那人的肩膀和手里拿着的菜篮。

竟然让她遇到有人在桥上告白，早子尴尬了一阵，犹豫该掉头还是装作什么都没听见，就这样若无其事地走过去。

思考的同时脚步并没有停下，她放慢步伐继续往前走，不一会儿便看见了站在那男人对面的人的样子。

一张熟悉的脸进入早子的视线，原本看着男人的双眼与早子的目光对上后一瞬间睁圆了起来。

早子紧急刹车停下脚步，僵在原地，嘴巴张合数次后才艰难地发出很小声的“杏さん”。

杏看了男人最后一眼，突然朝早子的方向快步前进，边笑着：“早子！”

早子吓得下意识地后退了一步半步。

那男人的视线跟着杏移动，落在了早子身上。他困惑地皱了皱眉头，看着杏和早子。

“你怎么现在才来。” 杏故作生气地对早子说。早子只是听得一头雾水。

她俩明明在“冷战”中，杏突然的热情让早子措手不及。

当她还在试图理清目前的情况时，她的手毫无预警地被杏牵住，她好像完全不会呼吸了。

杏没注意到早子眼珠子都瞪得快掉下来，只是转头对男人说：“不好意思齐木さん，我约了人。先走了。”

早子还未反应过来便被杏拽着，往她刚刚上桥的方向走去。

就这样，早子任由杏这样拉着自己的手。杏走在前方，早子跟在后面。

一路上两人什么也没说，气氛有些紧张。杏时不时回头看，像是在担心那位叫齐木的人会跟上来。

每一次杏回头，早子都会下意识地跟着转头，其实是想掩饰自己一路来直直盯着杏的背影出神。往前走时迎面而来的风使杏的短发微微飘动；杏紧紧牵住的手，两只手掌间肌肤触碰的感觉。早子的心怦怦跳动，分不清到底是因为从刚刚开始一直快走没停下，还是因为别的原因。

走了一段路后，在杏又一次的回头时，早子说：“我看他应该没跟上来。”

两人放缓脚步，接着停下了下来。杏张望了一会儿，才松了口气。

杏平复呼吸和情绪后，才意识到两人从刚刚到这一刻，依旧是紧牵着彼此的手。像是过电一般，杏匆忙松开，有些尴尬地搓着住自己的另一只手。

早子本来被牵住的手突然空荡荡地悬在半空数秒，她愣愣看着，随后缓缓放下。

她们仍站在原地，又是一阵静默。

早子活动了一下被抓得有些发麻的手掌，重复着张开又握拳的动作。

“对不起。” 杏说，早子顺着杏的声音抬起了头与她对视。她指了指早子的手：“我刚刚捏得太紧了。”

早子摇摇头，干笑了两声。“不会。”

杏看了一眼早子的右手后转过身，像是准备要走的样子。早子呆呆地站在原地，一时间不知下一步该怎么做。

杏迈开脚步时，回头与早子四目相对。杏凝视着自己这瞬间，早子无意识地屏住了呼吸。只是几秒的默然相对，早子却感觉仿佛是一世纪那么难熬，因为看不懂杏此刻的表情。

最后杏什么也没说，转身开始前行。对杏的举动早子又是满脸问号。

不知道杏是要自己跟上来还是什么，早子什么也没说，默默地跟上了杏的步伐，想送对方回家。

两人一前一后的走着，保持着像刚刚牵手呈现V形时那样的距离。

来到杏的公寓楼下时，夕阳已经西下，暮色也渐渐褪去。

“那么，我先走了。” 早子有些生硬地朝杏摆摆手。

她转身就要走时，杏叫住了她。

“早子老师。”

“是、是。” 早子转回身面向杏，困惑的双眼快速眨了几下。

“研在家。” 杏说：“不介意的话，来吃一餐便饭吧。”

就在这一瞬间，杏原本一直难读懂的冰冷表情开始有了些许温度。早子有点不敢相信自己的眼睛。

杏这算是原谅她没去机场接机了吗？是不是因为刚刚自己的意外出现替杏解了围，所以请她吃饭作为感谢？还是杏根本没想要她上来吃饭，只是随口问问而已？一连串的问题在早子的脑袋里蹦出来，搞得她不知该如何是好。

为什么对方只要是杏，自己就会那么纠结和不知所措。明明平时大大咧咧的她根本不会有这种问题。早子暗暗埋怨着自己。

大概是早子脸上的表情无意识放映出她内心的困扰，杏这时说：“如果有事的话，不必勉强。”

“诶？” 杏的声音让早子回过神来，发现此刻杏脸正慢慢又开始蒙上一层冰霜。早子有些急了，条件反射下往杏那里走前几步拉近彼此的距离。“吃！我吃！”

被早子突如其来的接近，杏身子条件反射要往后退，但她强行让自己站在原地。

见杏有些惊恐的表情，早子不好意思地往后退了一步，以平常的语气认真地对杏说：“谢谢邀请。那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

此时，杏嘴角微微勾起好看的弧度，是早子很久之前看过的。没想到如今还能再见到杏的笑颜，早子不禁感到怀念了起来。

-

时隔多年，早子和杏母子三人再度聚在一起。气氛，还真是不出所料的微妙。

杏和研在厨房忙着准备晚饭时，作为客人的早子只能乖乖地坐在沙发上耐心等候。

全程没人和早子搭过一句话，直到开饭时杏才请她到餐桌前坐下。

用餐时，碗筷的碰撞声，咀嚼食物的细声... 就是没人开口说一句话，像是害怕如果一有人发声，这微妙的宁静就会被打破。

早子喝了一口汤，肚子一阵咕噜响。透过碗的边缘她偷偷瞟了一眼杏和研，两人看起来真的在专心吃饭的样子。

早子在心里暗暗叹了口气。这俩母子安静起来，她感觉自己好像只有自己在这屋里，独自一人吃着饭。

沉默的气氛快要让早子承受不住时，研开声说：“那个。”

早子和杏同时抬起头看向他，他被突如其来的注视惊了一下。他迟疑了片刻，才说：“我的班主任柴崎老师。” 研顿了顿，抬眼望向早子。早子只是轻挑了一下右眉。研继续道：“听说柴崎老师要结婚了。”

说完，研伸手夹了好几样菜，不停往嘴里塞，决定在早子和杏给予反应前不想再说任何话。

杏只是点点头，放下了饭碗准备去拿汤。“是吗？”

杏拿起碗喝汤时，目光与早子对上了视线，从眼神看来像是在等着早子回应些什么。

真不愧是俩母子，性格怎么那么像。早子想着，匆匆塞了几口饭进嘴里。

最后一口饭也下肚后，早子轻轻放下了碗，两对黑溜溜的眼睛仍凝视着她。

面对石渡母子期待答案的表情，惹得早子不由地轻声笑了一声，说：“那么恭喜他了。”

两对紧盯着早子的眼睛瞬间睁大，他们互相对看了一眼，再看向早子。研问：“结婚对象，不是和早子老师吗？”

“不是。” 早子微笑说：“那天的第一次见面后，之后就再也没联系了。”

说着这段话时，早子用余光偷偷观察着杏的反应。杏虽然没看着自己，但她本来紧绷的肩膀在早子解释的时候明显放松了下来。

听了早子的回答，研点点头，接着说：“对早子老师来说，也算是好事吧。”

“诶？” 早子疑惑地看向研。

“只能说，我们班上没有一人喜欢柴崎。” 研站起身，一脸坏笑地说。

“研ちゃん！不能这样说老师！” 杏抱怨地拍了拍研的后腰，研笑得更开了，原本僵硬的气氛也因为笑声而变得轻松起来。

“我只实话实说而已。” 研边说边收拾着碗筷。

早子也站起了身。“我也来帮忙吧。”

“你是客人—”

没等杏说完，早子便打断她：“杏さん已经负责做饭，就让我和研君来洗碗收拾吧。”

“但是—”

她放在茶几上的手机响了起来，杏的话再次被打断。

“可能是重要的工作电话哦。” 研说：“妈妈还不快接。”

杏左右为难了一阵，最后还是去接了电话。研和早子互相对视会心一笑。

“是公司打来的。” 杏指了指厅房的间隔拉门，脸上是询问的表情。早子点点头。

杏将门拉起来的同时边和电话另一头的人继续谈话。

早子把餐桌擦干净后，来到洗碗槽前。研很自然地将洗好的碗递给她。

早子开始擦碗时，研说：“能再遇见早子老师，我很开心。” 早子擦碗的动作停顿了一会儿，研接着说：“但是，这不代表老师可以再次随意闯进我们的生活。”

研忽然的冷漠语气让早子一惊。她将碗放在一旁，侧身面向着研，有些局促不安地：“研，对不起，我—”

“我理解的。” 研没扭头看她，继续洗着碗，用无关紧要的语气说着：“老师调职是常有的事。但是。” 将最后一碗上的肥皂清净，研关上水后转头与早子对上视线，一脸严肃：“一声不吭就走掉，再也不联系，这是为何？”

对研的质问，惭愧的心情涌上心头，然而早子只能微张嘴，不知如何回答。

“算了，至少你现在回来了。” 研说，犀利的语气明显放软。他别过头，眉头轻轻皱着：“重新见到早子老师，真的很开心，这点我不想否认。” 他停了一下，望向关上了间隔门的厅房，再回头看向早子，脸是露出认真的神情：“早子老师。”

“是、是。”早子被研认真的样子搞得有些结巴。

“这次，能不能答应我一件事？”

“什么事？”

“能不能保证，这次不会像上次那样一声不吭走掉？”

研期许的神情，与9年前小小的他，一点也没变，一张很难对着说“不”的小脸。只是这张小脸现在不止长了许多，期许的表情里还藏着一丝深怕被拒绝的焦虑，让早子一阵心疼。

见早子迟迟未应声，研别过头，拿起抹布放到水槽清洗。“如果不能保证的话，那老师你还是别再来了，这样对双方都好。”

听研这么一说，早子急得抓住了研的袖子。“保证！我保证！再也不会了。”

研关掉水，缓缓扭头看向早子，试探性地：“真的？”

早子猛点头。“真的。” 然后她对研伸出了右手的尾指。

研盯着早子手数秒，接着笑了起来，随后毫不犹豫地将自己右手的尾指与早子的互勾起来。“一言为定。”

“一言为定。”

“但是，这不代表我轻易原谅了你哦。”

“诶？”

“老师当年突然消失我可是伤心了好久，对于这么幼小的心灵算是个相当沉重的打击。” 研开始夸大其词，故意逗弄早子。

“那要怎样才能原谅呢？” 早子有点狐疑地看着研。

“这个嘛，我需要再想想。” 研窃窃地说。

“怎么感觉好像被下了圈套。” 早子小声嘀咕，继续将还未擦干的碗一一擦好。

“已经打勾勾约定，不许食言！”

“是，是。”

“约定了什么？”

早子和研同时转身，两人浑然不知杏什么时候讲完了电话，正在拉开厅房的间隔门。

“没-没什么。” 研磕磕巴巴地说，早子猛点头附议。

杏眯起眼直直盯着他们几秒，最后没追问下去。早子和研对视一眼，同时松了口气。

-

“刚刚你和研看起来像是在密谋什么的样子。” 夜已深，杏送早子下楼时，调侃地道：“记得以前你俩一要一起干什么坏事，就是这副模样。”

“没有。绝对没有什么秘密任务。” 早子连忙否认。然而她犹疑了一会儿，小声自言自语：“至少我自己认为是这样的。”

杏没听清最后一句。“认为什么？”

“啊，没、没什么。” 早子慌忙地回道，心里暗自希望研不会突然蹦出什么奇怪的任务。现在的研已经是高中生，应该不会还像以前那样幻想各种秘密任务的游戏。早子自我安慰着。

来到公寓的最底层，两人并肩走到了马路边。杏停下了脚步，说：“今天，谢谢你。”

“我也没做什么，只是刚好经过。” 早子不好意思笑着低了低头。“我才是要谢谢你的晚饭。”

沉默再次笼罩着她们，此刻早子对刚刚发生的情况其实有点好奇，但还是决定不问了。难得杏对她不再像之前那样冷漠，问的话可能会再次破坏现在杏的心情。

趁着现在杏看起来心情尚可，早子忽然有另一个想法。

“那个...” 她小心翼翼地开了个头，杏双眼专注地凝视着她。早子深吸一口气，说：“那天我有去哦。”

“你有去？” 杏轻轻偏了偏头。

“机场。” 杏的脸部表情开始微微转变，早子赶在不悦爬上杏的脸上之前，语速加快两倍地说：“但是搞错了去了羽田机场。”

愠怒霎时像退潮的海浪那样，杏此时茫然地对早子眨了眨眼睛。

缄默片刻，杏缓缓地：“羽田机场？”

“是的。” 早子抿着嘴点点头。

杏的嘴张合了几下后抿紧，她用手捂着嘴，早子发现她的眼睛变得弯弯的。

“噗嗤——” 最终杏还是没忍住笑了出来。

早子被对方的反应吓得愣了一下，随后也跟着一起笑了。

“难以置信。” 杏笑说：“竟然把成田机场看成羽田机场。”

“不好意思。” 早子向杏欠了欠身，嘴角依旧上扬着。“我一看到「田」和「机场」，脑袋就自动生成「羽田机场」。”

两人笑了一阵终于停下，脸上仍挂着好看的微笑，互相迎视对方的目光。望着杏对自己展现的笑颜，早子心中那困扰她依旧的大石终于放下。

看来今天不情愿地被人强迫上电车来到大田，也不是没收获啊。早子暗想。

这时，不远处突然传出噪音，戳破了早子和杏安逸的泡泡。

早子和杏同时往声音发出的方向望去，看见两位女子正扶起一位跌倒在马路边的矮小男子。

早子忽地睁大了眼睛。“你们怎么在这？！”

梅子老师、千駄木老师和美香老师面面相嘘。但随后美香老师直起了腰，理直气壮地走向早子和杏那里，另外两人匆匆紧跟在后头。

“我们为什么在这里？” 美香老师重复着早子的问题。“因为你没去联、谊、会。”

杏转头看向早子。“联谊会？”

“你们怎么知道？！” 早子太过震惊，没注意到杏在问自己。

梅子老师走上前，举起握住的手机。“美香老师在你手机安装了这个。”

早子脖子伸前一看，惊呼：“追、追踪app？！什么时候弄的？！”

“今天午休你去上洗手间时，手机放在办公桌上。” 千駄木老师淡淡地说。

“这是怎么回事？”

早子这时才注意到杏的声音。她把头转向杏，对方正皱起眉心看着自己。

“额，这个。” 望着杏困惑且有些微愠的表情，早子内心大叫不好。

梅子老师忽然问：“这位是？”

“这个... 这位是—”

早子还未说完，直接被美香老师打断：“啊！那位麻烦家长！”

“麻烦家长？” 杏瞪着早子。

“麻烦家长？” 梅子老师和千駄木老师齐声疑惑地说。

“不是麻烦家长。” 早子好气没气地。她接着转向杏时，对方已是愠脑的表情。早子急忙解释：“没有，我没这样说过。”

然而美香老师却：“不是啊，明明那天在餐厅你—”

早子猛地扭头一怒瞪，美香老师立刻噤了声。同样没见过早子如此生气模样的梅子老师和千駄木老师也被吓得愣住。

再次面向杏时，早子平复着稍稍失控的情绪，对杏露出歉意一笑。“抱歉，他们这样突然出现在你家楼下，都是因为我。对不起。”

杏抿着唇，嘴角微微勾起，对早子摇摇头。

“现在不方便解释。” 早子往站在一边的三人组侧了侧脑袋。

“发邮件？” 杏提议道。

“嗯，回去就发。啊不是。” 她停顿了一下，连忙补充：“上了电车就发。”

站在不远处的三人中，千駄木老师悄声地问：“现在是什么情况啊？”

梅子老师对他耸耸肩，美香老师没理会他，继续若有所思地观察着早子和这位“麻烦家长”。

“那，回去路上小心。” 杏对早子微笑道：“晚安。”

“嗯，我会的。晚安。”

“等着你的邮件。” 杏柔和地说。

“嗯！” 早子点头。

早子朝杏道别后，转身一把拉着三人急忙离开现场。

杏仍站在原地，看着早子高挑的背影拽着那三人匆匆远去的有趣画面，让她不由自主地轻笑一声。

望着渐行渐远的那个背影，她期待着手机发出通知铃声。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想些更多早子和研以前的互动，不过想到这是早杏文，还是专注在早杏身上吧哈哈哈哈哈（偷懒还找借口 
> 
> 这章大概是要让早杏的机场误解事件和好而写的一章（手动允悲.jpg 
> 
> 写得有点乱，望见谅 ><


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知不觉已经第五章了啊... 
> 
> 这章写得有点粗糙，求轻拍><

邮件。没等到。杏本来期待了一整晚，却间接变成失眠一整晚。

杏的心情直接降到冰点。

她后悔为何自己这么轻易地破坏了从与论岛回来那时候暗暗发誓不再理会早子的决定。本来就不应该抱有期望的。瞧瞧现在。掏出来的心又被狠狠刺了一刀吧？真是自作自受。

塌掉的那堵墙再次重建了起来，这次比之前的更加坚固，几乎让她窒息。

有窒息感就对了，窒息到心直接死掉后，就再也不会有任何感觉。

杏顶着黑眼圈以及烦躁的心情开始一天的日常。

原本已经糟透的情绪，在一天结束后更雪上加霜。那个带着外遇抛弃了自己和儿子跑到与论岛后失忆的丈夫，竟然找到了她的公寓楼下。

大雨中看着对方落魄的模样，杏却丝毫没有同情的心情，反而更加心烦。她匆匆写下前夫母亲家的住址给他，好打发他走。真是一刻一秒都不想见到他的脸。

晚上，杏和研两人在沉默的氛围下吃晚饭。

其实在早上的时候，研已经感受到妈妈的情绪，和昨天比起来真是一天堂一地狱。昨晚妈妈到楼下送早子老师走后回到屋内明明还是一脸喜滋滋的表情，怎么一晚上后就变成乌云密布了呢？

根本不用猜或推测，一定是早子老师又做了什么（或是没做什么）。晚饭后研站在洗碗槽前重重地叹了口气。自己这么辛苦制造的良好时机，就这样被早子老师浪费掉。一想到这里，研也开始感觉到一股怨气在体内缓缓上升。

家事做好后，本来想以写作业为借口溜到房间去，研转过身时才发现妈妈不知什么时候把她房间的间隔门板给拉上了。

看来情况真的非常严峻，不补救的话恐怕再也没有机会了。研小跑回到房间，拿起手机拨打早子老师的电话。

电话没接通，直接是系统说明电话没接通的通知声。

他再尝试了几次，一样的结果。

“搞什么啊？” 研不满地瞪着屏幕上早子老师的号码资料页面。他在自己房间内来回踱步，边思考着还有什么办法可以化解这个僵局。目前最主要还是必须马上联系上早子老师，但是，手机之外研也不知道还有什么其他方法可以联—

等等。一段模糊的记忆碎片突然浮现在他脑海。

早子老师家是开豆腐店的。

研坐到床边解析这个信息，并且努力回忆童年时期和早子老师一起时的一些记忆。

妈妈小心翼翼地将一块豆腐取出的画面浮现在眼前。

“这是什么？” 小小的研稚嫩的声音问道。

“研ちゃん喜欢的豆腐哦！” 妈妈温柔地说：“还是早子老师的店里送的哦！”

“早子老师的店里？”

“没错。原来早子老师家是开豆腐店的。”

“哇！好厉害！” 研惊叹。

“是吗？” 妈妈笑了笑说：“早子老师还说如果研ちゃん吃了很喜欢的话，欢迎再来光顾。”

“肯定好吃！” 研说：“那我们是什么时候去呢，妈妈？”

“要等吃完这里了才去买哦。”

研小小的脑袋瓜思考了一阵，眨眨双眼盯着妈妈问：“早子老师家的店名字是什么呢？”

“立木豆腐店。” 妈妈切着葱边说：“为什么问这个呢？”

研摇摇头。“没什么，就是想知道一下。”

至今已经是高中生的研，依旧清楚记得当时自己为何问这个问题。当时小小的他竟然想自己去早子老师家的店。

从小就已经相当有冒险精神。研不禁自嘲。

虽然如此，他还是很感想当年小小的自己，不然他现在就不会拥有这个关键性的信息。

就这样，他在网页的搜索引擎上输入「立木豆腐店」。

-

当一件不好的事发生，倒霉事更是接踵而来。

临时出门办了一些事的杏回到家已接近傍晚时分，发现前婆婆石渡绫子带着两位陌生人在公寓里。连绵不断的大雨后的，屋顶负荷不了在上面累积已久的积水，导致家里天花板漏雨。

“我和妈妈的房间都没幸免。” 研拿着水桶到房间接漏下来的水时这么说。

杏匆匆走到自己的房间一看，果然如此。她望了望天花板，不止漏雨，有好几处墙纸还裂开了。

“真是的...” 杏无力地叹了口气。

“这里暂时住不了人了。” 这时候石渡绫子走来对她说：“在屋子重新装修这段时间，你和研ちゃん先到我那儿暂住吧。”

“诶？等等！” 意识到自己语气有些失礼，杏接着不好意思地：“慎吾さん现在住在您那里，不是吗？

我看我还是和研ちゃん去找周租房子或是酒店就好。”

“住酒店？那倒不如来我家吧。” 石渡绫子锲而不舍。

杏正踌躇要怎样拒绝时，走廊传来研的声音。

“啊？早子老师？你怎么在这？”

大脑接收到耳边传来的话语，杏瞬间瞪大了眼，转身匆匆走到通往大门的走廊。

穿过走廊时，杏听见了早子对研说：“不好意思，我敲了几次门都没人应声，看见门没锁我就自行进来了。”

“你来这里做什么？！” 杏走到玄关处，一见到早子劈头就问。

“啊、这个... 我...” 早子被杏吓了一跳，支支吾吾地说不出个所以然。她用力地深吸一口气，重新开口：“那个，邮件—”

然而杏一听到“邮件”这词，烦操的情绪更加上升。“现在不是说这个的时候，我也不想听。”

“不、不是。杏さん，请听我解释—”

“不用了。我不想听。” 杏决绝地说完，转头用怀疑的眼神看向研。

研吓得猛摇头：“不、不是我把早子老师叫过来的哦。”

虽然研原本是打算利用上午的时间，拨打昨晚在FB上搜到的立木豆腐店专业那里的电话号码，但因为突如其来的漏水事件让他忙得把这事给忘了。

所幸，早子老师非常自觉地找上门来。虽然晚了一天。

杏盯着研数秒，接着对他说：“赶紧去收拾，一会儿我们去找地方住。”

说完杏转身回屋里，留下研和早子在玄关处。

确定杏走出听觉范围后，早子才小声地问研：“找地方住？”

“我们家天花板漏雨了。” 研说：“等装修完成前需要找别的地方暂住。”

“原来如此。” 早子缓缓地点头。她难为情地笑了笑：“我这时候贸然跑来，真是打扰了。而且，杏さん她...”她伸着脖子望了望通往屋里的走廊。“我还是先回去了，这时候打扰你们真不好意思。先走了。”

正当早子转过身去扭动大门的门把时，一个想法在研的脑海里一闪而过。

“等等！”

研忽地惊呼，早子吓得转回身，困惑又惊恐的双眼瞪大地看向研。

“稍、稍等一下。” 研的声音兴奋得颤抖了起来。“先进来吧！”

“是、是。” 早子脸上仍是不解的表情。她脱掉鞋子再抬起头时，研已经不见踪影。

“进来！进来！” 研冷不防地又重新冒了出来，催促着早子。

早子尾随研来到起居室，里面除了杏以外，还有三位没见过的陌生人。杏正和一位年长的女士争论着什么。

“我说。” 研故意放大声量，成功吸引了两人的注意力。她们同时别过头看向研。

研微笑继续说道：“我想到奶奶家住。”

杏惊讶地：“诶？！研ちゃん—”

“只是为了方便上学。” 在杏问出口前研打断了她，接着说：“至于妈妈，可以到早子老师家暂住。”

此刻杏双眼睁得圆圆地看着研，嘴把张开着，却发不出一点声音。

不理会杏惊讶地表情，研别过脸对早子老师说：“早子老师不介意吧？”

“不、不介意。” 早子结巴地回话。

“就这样决定吧。” 研满意地点点头。

“但是—”

杏发声时研将她稍稍拉到了一旁，在她耳边细声道：“妈妈不是不想见到他吗？我不是因为想见他才选择住奶奶那儿的，真的只是为了方便上学而已。况且...” 他停顿一下，说：“我知道住外面花钱，这么巧早子老师来这，她也不介意让妈妈过去住。这是暂住而已，我们又不会分开一辈子。”研继续安慰道：“就当作是我高中毕业后离家上大学前的分开练习吧。”

杏抬起微垂的脸与研四目相对。升上高中后的研渐渐成熟，此时的研更像是瞬间长大，让杏感觉一阵鼻酸忽地涌上心头，双眼不禁开始发热。分开时难免不了的事，即使是最亲的孩子最终也是要放手，这道理杏也不是不懂。

“别以为这样就可以摆脱我啊。” 像是听出了杏的心声，研笑着对她说：“我每天至少会给妈妈打一通电话，没时间的话至少会发好几封信息，直到妈妈厌烦为止。”

杏被逗得笑了笑，蕰满泪水的双眼视线模糊。她吸了吸鼻子，用手擦擦眼睛，稳定情绪后说：“好，就这样决定吧。”

石渡绫子带来的检视屋子的那两人走后不久，杏和研将行李都收拾好后，一伙人走到了公寓楼下。

“行李这么多，我们就叫出租车吧。” 石渡绫子对研说。

“嗯。” 研点头，随后转身面向杏和早子：“妈妈就麻烦早子老师你了。”

“不、不会。” 早子老师说。

“到奶奶家要乖乖听话。” 杏走前整理研外套的衣领。

“晚上别太晚睡，不然第二天起不来。这次妈妈不在身边没人会叫醒你。”

“知道啦。我会调好闹钟的。别担心。” 研说：“那我走了。”

“路上小心。”

“妈妈也是。”

研转身和石渡绫子并肩沿着马路边往靠近大路的地方走出，在那里比较方便截出租车。

待研和他奶奶走不远后，杏倏然转身正面面向早子，早子惊得身子僵住了几秒。

“刚刚只是在研面前装作答应到你那儿暂住。” 杏严肃地小声说道，深怕被研听见：“等会儿我自己会到外面找地方的，不必麻烦你。”

“但是，外面住的话很花钱，不是吗？”早子犹豫地说着，不时偷瞄着杏身后才走不远的研，对方也时不时回头看她们两人。

成功捕抓到研的视线，早子拼命地向他使眼色，发送求救信号。

眼前的早子很不含蓄地望向自己身后，杏不满地皱了皱眉，想转身看个究竟的同时，研的呼喊传入了她耳内：“我会马上给你打电话的，妈妈！”

杏一转身，看见走到路口处的研正对她挥手，一辆出租车已停下，司机正把行李放到车后箱。

“我会打到早子老师家的！早子老师记得叫妈妈来接听哦！” 研笑嘻嘻地挥着双手。

杏想开口叫他不要打早子家电话而是打手机时，研头也不回地钻进了车内。

在车子开走前，研透过玻璃镜朝她们再挥了挥手。两人呆呆地站在原地目送研离开。

杏低下头，双肩无力地塌下，放弃对命运的抵抗。

最后硬着头皮跟随早子一起出发前往立木家。

-

“是，待会儿见。”

早子和杏走在前往车站的路上时，早子给家里打了个电话通知家人杏过来暂住的消息。一向热心的立木夫妇毫无悬念地表示无任欢迎，早子将母亲的话转达给走在身边的杏时，杏稍稍地松了一口气。

她们走到桥前的阶梯，杏将行李箱的伸缩拉杆收起，两手拎气行李箱艰难地踩上阶梯。

见杏每抬起脚往前走一步摇摇欲坠的身影，早子担心地问：“我... 我帮你吧？”

“不用了。” 杏喘着粗气回道，继续前行，早子跟在杏身后护着她走的每一步。

爬到梯级的正中央，杏停了下来，手撑住行李箱微微弯着腰喘气。她调整好呼吸重新直起身，右手先抓住了行李箱的拎手把的当儿，突然感受到另一人的手贴住了她的手边。

她倏然抬起头，早子对她露出淡淡地微笑，然后说：“我来吧。”

杏来不及反应，行李箱被早子两手拎起，她走到了她前面。

早子的举动，让杏想起早前从与论岛回来的那时，齐木突然出现在机场，擅自替她拖行李的那一会。而此刻早子这样做，杏不自觉地将两人同样的举动重叠起来。

要是早子当时没找错机场的话，也会像现在那样，像齐木那样替自己拿行李箱吗？

意识到自己在愣神，杏眨了眨眼，看见早子已经快到桥上，她匆匆跟了上去。

之后在走往早子家的路上，早子都没有将行李箱还给杏，而是替她一路拖着。

来到早子家，夕阳已经落得差不多。

有别于以往，这次杏被领到立木豆腐店后面与店面连接的双层小公寓。

“我回来了。” 早子拉开了门，杏很快就听见里头有脚步声朝她们的方向走来。

“回来啦？” 一位穿着围裙的妇女出现门前，她看了一眼早子，接着与杏对上了视线。“啊，杏さん对吧？欢迎欢迎！请进，晚饭就快好了。”

“这是我母亲立木尚子。” 早子介绍说，边抬着行李进屋。

杏恭敬地：“立木さん，不好意思打扰了。我是石渡杏。”

“我记得哦！以前经常来我们店买豆腐，对吧？”

“没想到您还记得。”

“叫我尚子さん就好了，都是熟人，别那么拘谨。” 早子妈妈对杏笑笑说：“让早子带你先去洗刷一下吧，晚饭很快就好。”

早子对杏说：“走这里。”

立木豆腐店来过好几回，然而早子家杏还是第一次来。屋里空间虽然不大，但很有传统老家的味道，杏很很喜欢。

洗手后，杏跟着早子走上窄窄的楼梯，来到屋子的二楼。

“这是我房间。”

一张单人床、一张矮桌、许多收纳用的柜子、书架上面摆着许多书与文件。床边摆放着较矮的橱柜上放着一些叠好的衣服，地板上放着一张紫色的瑜伽毯。

在杏环顾房内四周时，早子将杏的行李放到了角落。早子转过身，两人目光相对，接着同时望向了那张单人床。

“那、那个。” 早子有些紧张地：“一会儿我会换新的床单。杏さん是客人，床你睡，我睡地铺就好。”

杏想开口反对，楼下的拉门声却打断了她。

“我回来了！” 一男人的声音传到楼上。

“那是我父亲。” 早子不好意思地说：“下楼吧？我看晚饭应该是准备好了。”

-

晚饭后将近深夜，所有人梳洗完毕后回房，剩下早子最后一人独自在起居室。

她坐在地上擦着冲澡后湿漉漉的头发，纠结着要等杏睡着后才回房，还是现在就上去。

如果现在就上去的话，可以趁机和杏解释为什么当日失约没给她发邮件。

早子对自己的决定满意地点点头。她站起身去挂好毛巾后，轻手轻脚地上二楼。

她在自己的房间外停下脚步，里面的灯还亮着。

“我进来了。” 她轻声说，边小心翼翼地拉开房间门。

走进房内，将门轻轻关上后转过身，发现杏已经盖好被子，背向外侧躺在床上。

不确定对方是否已熟睡，早子放轻动作将晚饭前拿出来的床垫和被子铺在单人床旁边的地板上。

铺好地铺后，早子跪在床垫上，面向单人床。

“杏さん？睡了？” 早子曲着膝盖稍稍抬上半身，轻声唤着对方。

等了几秒，杏依旧背对着她，没有任何回应。早子抿着唇，无奈地重新跪坐下来。

她微垂着脸，轻声说道：“那个，邮件... 我不是故意的。” 她停顿了一下，说：“当晚和那三位同事回家的途中出了一些小意外。”

那晚，四人走在前往车站的路上，早子拿出自己的手机想让美香老师删除她擅自安装在早子手机上的追踪app。美香老师故作不愿意，但早子当时没看出来，结果生气地去想去抢美香老师的手机，起码要美香老师删掉她自己手机上的app好让不再追踪早子。一场推搪打闹下，早子的手机掉在地上，就这样瞬间死机。

待她第二天周六早上匆忙拿到电子商店修理，到修好后取回手机，已经是周日。当她开机看到好几通来自研的未接电话，她就知道自己情况又不妙了，于是从电子商店拿了手机后直接奔往大田。

“很荒谬吧。” 早子把事情的经过说完，忍不住自嘲地轻笑一声。“这样说出来，连我自己都有点难以置信。”

她抬眼望了望床上的杏，仍然保持着背朝外侧躺的姿势。她轻叹一口气，双肩不自觉地塌下。

“晚安。” 她轻声对床上的杏说，接着躺到地铺上。

将近整晚，早子都意识清醒，脑内不断提醒着自己房内她的床上躺着杏，搞得自己难以入睡。

早子并不知道，难以入眠的人其实不是她一个，也不知道她刚才说的话，也全部被听见。

次日清晨，早子不情不愿地被闹铃吵醒。她坐起身，看见床上的被子已叠好，并且空无一人。

她下楼准备去洗澡时，撞见正在把早饭拿到起居室的妈妈。

“你起床啦。杏さん在厨房。” 早子妈妈说：“她说无论如何都得帮忙，我怎样都阻止不了她。”早子妈妈开怀地笑了笑。“她人真好呢。你赶紧去洗刷，一会儿上班快迟到了。”

昨晚没睡好的早子听了妈妈说的一番话，只是呆愣地回了一句：“是。”

早子洗好换上工作衣装，拿着平时用的提包下楼到起居室时，大家已经围坐在矮桌前准备开饭。

看见早子愣在原地，早子妈妈催促道：“早子还不赶快？上班迟到就不好了。”

早子的父母坐在矮桌的一侧，杏则坐在他们对面的那一侧。虽然说她家平时不怎么拘谨谁坐哪边，但现在如果坐在中央的位置的话，看起来不太合适。

于是，早子硬着头皮，缓缓地走到杏隔壁的位子坐了下来。

大家一起开动享用早饭，早子的父母对杏的厨艺赞不绝口。

“真的很不错，孩子她爸你说是吗？”

“嗯嗯！” 早子爸爸点头回应早子妈妈，然后对杏说：“非常好吃。”

“您过奖了。” 杏不好意思地摇摇头。

早子默不作声，安静地一口接着一口吃。

早子妈妈忽然对早子说：“这个炒蛋。”

“诶？” 早子正夹着炒蛋往嘴里放，筷子悬在张开的嘴边。

“是杏さん做的哦！” 早子妈妈笑眯眯地说：“没想到杏さん知道早子的胃口，真厉害。”

此时杏罕见地结巴了起来。“我、我也只是刚好猜对。”

早子眉头紧皱，侧过脸疑惑地看向杏，杏低头吃着饭，刻意避开早子的目光。

盯着杏的侧颜数秒后，早子回过头看着盘里的炒蛋。

早子原本以为杏还在生自己的气，毕竟昨晚到现在杏都没和她说过一句话。

早子盯着桌上的那盘炒蛋，像是盯得越久就会得到所有问题的答案。

所以，现在是什么情况？？？

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又超字数了ORZ 
> 
> 这章我本身不是很满意，但又不知道该怎么改，还是在自己忍不住删掉重写之前，赶紧发了吧2333333
> 
> 倒霉的早子和倒霉杏，天生一对？哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 真是多灾多难啊（然而作者君搞事情搞得很开心嘿嘿嘿


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来了来了，这次真的不好意思让大家久等了><
> 
> 惯列如果写得不好求轻拍

立木家小女儿风子（小风）还未搬出去前，这里都是四个人一起居住的家。照理来说，杏过来暂住，应该不会对早子造成太大的影响才对。

话虽如此，小风离家已有一段很长的时间，早子已经习惯家里三人的日常。要早子在短时间内适应家里又多了一人，还真是有点困难。

自从杏搬过来暂住已接近两星期的时间。虽然在搬来的第二日，杏对早子的态度貌似有放软的迹象，但在这看似不长的时间里，杏对早子的态度相对来说算是客气和冷漠。

这些对早子来说都不算什么（当然，对杏冷漠的态度早子也不完全不受影响）最让早子懊恼的，只要早子和杏两人处在同一屋檐下，就会不时发生一些在别人眼里看起来可能微不足道，却让早子整个人的思绪轻易被搅乱的小状况...

早子的逻辑：只要看到父母都在起居室或不在家，那么浴室自然是空着没人用，可以去洗澡。这个想法深深刻在早子的脑袋多年，岂能说改就改，毕竟已是一个习惯。

结果，某日…

早子因为学校有活动需要留校准备，所以下班回家时天色已晚。踏入屋里时，四周静悄悄的不见一人。

早子探头随意瞄了一眼厨房，接着走到矮桌前坐下。这时才注意到桌面上贴着一张便条。

「我和你爸到附近的居酒屋参加朋友聚会 会晚些回来 晚饭已做好放在冰箱 热一热拿来吃」

“如果忙的话就不用特意给我们做饭了嘛。” 早子小声咕哝自言自语。

她将字条再看了一遍，才意识到父母出门的时候，杏还没回家。

“今天加班？” 早子边猜测边走到厨房打开冰箱，装好在容器里的晚餐丝毫没有被移动过的痕迹。

她将容器放入微波炉加热，目光不自觉瞟向通往二楼的梯级，想上楼看看杏在不在，但现在肚子开始有点饿，实在没力气爬上二楼。

“先吃饱再说吧。” 早子对自己点点头。

热好的晚餐全都放到了起居室的矮桌上，早子拿着盛好的白饭坐下来时，扫视了一下眼前的料理。

“诶？这份量... 好像只是一人份的？” 早子自言自语地说着：“难道妈妈忘了做杏的份？不会吧...”

正当她纠结这个问题时，手机忽然响起，是早子妈妈来电。

“喂，妈妈？正好，那个晚饭—”

早子来不及讲完，电话另一头的早子妈妈劈头就说：“早子，帮你爸你看看浴室的水是不是关上了。”

“浴室的水？” 妈妈的话早子听得满脸问号。

“你爸说出门前他去了一下浴室，不记得水有没有关上。我说我检查过，是关上了。”

早子妈妈滔滔不绝地说：“但他还是不放心，所以让我给你打个电话去看看。”

“嗯，等会儿我马上去看。”

“拜托你了。”

“那个，晚饭—”

听筒传来嘟嘟嘟的电话挂断的声音。早子无奈地笑了笑，将手机放到一边后站起身。

走到浴室的门前，并没听到有流水声，但为了亲眼确定，早子还是决定要进入浴室。

她手放在门把上，“唰—”地一下把浴室的门给拉开后，瞬间僵住。

一上半身半裸的背影映入早子的视线，刚套到头上的衣服正被拉下将上半身遮掩起来。

杏穿着衣服时缓缓扭过头朝早子望去。

两人四目相对数秒，早子用力眨了眨眼，杏依旧凝视着她，右边的眉还微微挑了一下。

早子从愣神中清醒。

“不、不好意思！” 她紧闭上眼，踉跄地后退几步快速将门关上。

她手抚在胸前感受到心脏狂跳似乎要蹦出来，不必照镜也知道自己的脸肯定看起来像番茄一样红。

万万没想到杏已经回来，而且是在浴室里。真是太丢人了，早子恨不得找个地洞钻进去。

“咔啦—！” 浴室门打开的声音让早子又是吓了一跳。

杏走了出来，一边用挂在脖子上的毛巾拭擦着湿漉漉的短发。早子像做错事的孩子赶紧底下了头，根本不敢直视杏。

早子垂下的视线只看见杏赤着的脚板一步一步走着。那双脚来到早子面前时，放缓了行走的速度，早子不由自主地抬起了头。

杏在她面前停下0.5秒的瞬间，两人又对上了目光，这样的近距离早子甚至闻到了杏身上洗澡后的沐浴露香气。

在这刹那间的对视，早子瞄到了杏嘴角隐约的勾动，黑溜溜的双眼闪着光。

在早子揣摩出杏表情的意思前，杏断开了两人间的凝视，稍侧过身子缓缓从早子的右边擦身而过。

早子僵立在原地，听着杏踩上梯级的脚步声渐渐远去后，才缓缓吐了口气。她深呼吸几遍，根本没意识到刚刚的自己全程在屏住呼吸。

她魂不守舍地走回到起居室，一个重心不稳跌坐在矮桌前。

“疼！” 她揉了揉撞到的膝盖。

早子剧烈跳动的心脏渐渐放缓。回想着杏经过时两人轻轻身体拂过，尚未触碰到彼此，却肆意地在早子心头留下肉眼不可见的微妙感觉，扰乱她思绪。

正当早子还在试图从刚刚的小插曲中缓过劲儿来时，杏两手拿着啤酒坐到了早子的对面。

杏将手里的一罐啤酒推到早子面前，然后打开了自己的。

“那个...” 早子吞吞吐吐了一阵。

杏喝了口啤酒：“嗯？”

“你不吃吗？” 早子指了指桌上的晚餐。

“我吃过了啊。” 杏说：“我和尚子さん说了今晚和研ちゃん去吃饭。”

“哦，是吗。” 早子匆匆点头。原来这晚餐还真是个人份的。

杏没接腔。两人之间又陷入安静的氛围。

早子伸手拿过啤酒打开灌了几口，刚才被暂时遗忘的饥饿感一下子回来了。

她有些狼吞虎咽地吃着眼前的饭菜，没注意到杏把啤酒放到嘴边掩笑着看着自己。

早子抬眼看了看杏。“唔？怎么了？”

杏不经意地别过脸去。“没什么。”

早子疑惑地皱了皱，伸手去拿遥控打开了电视。

须臾，杏忽地站起身，拿着空了的啤酒罐走到厨房。

等早子反应过来，杏又回到了起居室。一小盒子“嗒”的一声轻轻放到早子的面前。

早子困惑地看了看桌面上的那盒子，再仰头看向站着的杏。

“研ちゃん说给你当宵夜。” 杏不经意地语气。

早子小心翼翼地打开盒子，里面是一小块精致的蛋糕。

“哇，谢谢— 诶？”

早子再次抬起头时，起居室里只剩下她一人。

-

除了浴室的小插曲，还有就是...

“啊！”

“对不起！”

刚到立木家暂住，连续几晚杏都睡不稳不小心滚下床，压到睡地板床铺的早子。

早子担心是不是因为杏在本来的公寓习惯睡地铺而不是床，所以现在睡床睡不安稳。但她仔细回想了一下，之前到过杏的家，起居室里是放着一张单人床的。

虽然早子想问杏是不是睡不惯自己的床，要不要交换床铺，但每当这样的小状况发生，两人都异常有默契地无视这样的尴尬；杏默默地爬回床上躺着，早子则是侧过身背对着杏，两人当作什么事也没发生继续睡。事后杏没提起睡得不好之类的问题，早子也就不主动问了。

然而今晚...

早子在楼下吃完饭休息一会儿，接着洗刷好上楼进房，杏已经入睡。

她轻手轻脚地铺好床铺，不时抬头看看躺在床上的杏，深怕自己的动作会把对方吵醒。

早子慢慢地躺到地铺上，舒服地吁了口气。一天累积下来的疲劳在身体平躺的那一刻终于得以解放。

枕在软软的枕头上，睡意慢慢袭来，不一会儿就感觉到眼皮越来越重，身体也越来越沉。

就在她已闭上眼，昏沉的意识就快进入睡眠状态的那一刻...

“唔！”

什么东西压在她的身体右侧，早子疼得睁大了双眼，睡意全无。

“不、不好意思。”

“没、没事。”

杏撑坐了起来对早子歉意地说，早子只是摇摇头。

就像之前几次那样，杏正要起身爬回到床上时，早子稍微往左边一转侧躺着，两人心照不宣的流程。

早子背对着杏，只能用耳朵判断杏已经回到床上好好躺下。

等到背后完全没有动静后，早子松了口气，闭上了眼睛准备入睡。

然而，床上又传来被单与床铺摩擦的细微挪动声，让早子不禁又竖起了耳朵。

声音停下后，早子睁开了眼睛。杏到底在干什么？在好奇心的强烈驱使下，早子慢慢地从侧躺的姿势转回到平躺，想偷偷地一探究竟。

当她转过身平躺下来，视线对上了杏俯视的目光，早子惊得睁圆了双眼。杏此时侧躺在床边的位置，而不是睡在平时床最里面的位置。

被杏盯得有点不自在的早子有些结巴地问：“怎、怎、怎么了？” 

杏抿着下唇，断开了对视微微垂下头。“那个...” 她开声说，依旧躲着早子的眼神。“不如上来睡吧？”

“诶？” 对杏的提议早子毫无防备。

“你睡在外面的话，我就不会掉下去了。”

杏说到最后时越来越小声，早子还一度以为自己听错了。

当她看见杏抬起脸看向她时闪过的恳求表情，才确定自己没听错杏说的话。

早子什么也没说，只是坐起了身。等杏退到床的里面，她才拿着自己的被子和枕头爬上床，然后侧着身子躺了下来背对着杏。

从小到大，除了妹妹以外，早子没和其他人睡过同一张床。

如果硬是要举例的话，大概就只是去年婚恋联盟为解散前，美香老师和梅子老师到家里来做客那会儿，梅子老师喝醉了在早子家留宿。次日宿醉醒来，她俩根本不记得在什么情况下一起睡在了早子的床上。

不过有一点早子很肯定，她们没有越过那条线。

其实，早子和杏也不是没一同睡过同一张床。

当年早子时不时在杏家留宿，当时还没有床。和现在的情况差别在于，当年一起睡在地铺上，两人之间还隔着一个小小的研。而且，地铺是三个人的宽度，和现在早子的单人床比起来要宽敞许多。

想到这里，早子不自觉地紧绷着身体，强迫自己保持侧躺的姿势，想等到杏完全熟睡后才偷偷溜回去睡地铺。

早子转动的思绪忽地被后背传来杏的声音给打断。

“抱歉。” 杏有些闷闷的声音近距离传到早子耳畔。

早子没转过身，只是浅浅地应了一声：“嗯？”

“两个人睡果然太窄了，对吧？” 早子隐约从杏的声音里听出了丝丝焦虑。

没等到早子回应，杏突然坐起身，吓得早子不得不转过身面向杏。

“陌生的床我通常需要一定的时间才会睡得稳，不然就一直掉下去。我看我还是去睡地铺比较好吧，这样就不会一直滚下去了。抱歉。”

杏一口气说完一堆话后，将枕头和被子一手揽过来拿起，准备要站起来下床去。早子心一急，未坐起身子手先伸了出去拉住杏的手腕。

杏低头看了一眼被早子抓住的手，再抬眼望向早子。

早子坐直起身，接着窗外透进来的微光，看到杏顾虑又困惑的表情，不禁感到愧疚起来。

一定是因为自己固执要保持侧睡的姿势，所以让杏误会了。

“这单人床其实不小，两个人没问题的。睡吧，嗯？” 早子对杏微笑，手轻轻拉了拉杏的手，示意她一起躺下。

早子松开了手平躺到床上，杏望着她犹豫了一阵，才躺回到自己的位子。

两人盖好各自的被子，仰卧地姿势躺着，肩与肩之间留着小小的空隙，仿佛一条隐形的线将她们划开来。

房里又恢复了宁静，两人浅浅地呼吸声在如此相近的距离里清晰可辨。

早子感觉到自己的身体依旧是紧紧绷着，迟迟无法放松开来。

忽然，一阵轻笑声划破了笼罩着她们的沉默。

早子侧过头一看，是杏在笑。

“想起我俩加上研，三人一起睡地铺那时候。” 杏微笑说，目光仍旧望着天花板没去看早子。

早子转回头，与杏望着同一个方向。她将双手搭在自己的盖着被子的肚子上，身体也渐渐放松了下来。

“研ちゃん睡姿真的很糟糕。” 杏笑了笑，继续说：“有时候会横着睡在我们身上。”

“是啊。” 早子也跟着笑，点点头。“脸还时不时会吃上他一脚。”

“没错。”

两人齐声小声笑了一阵，随后笑声渐渐消失。

缄默片刻，杏不紧不慢的语调在早子的耳边再次响起：“研ちゃん当时真的很喜欢早子老师过来呢。”

杏说出口的“早子老师”，让早子的心不自觉地揪了一下。

究竟多久没听到杏道出这个称呼了？

虽然一直都听到学生称呼自己“早子老师”，本应没什么特别。但从杏口里说出来的感觉，早子一时不知怎么形容。

“他还说过，很喜欢被早子老师抱住睡的感觉。”

“诶？” 听到这里，早子忍不住转头看向杏的侧脸。

杏微微侧过脸，对早子露出浅浅的一笑，接着又别过去继续望着天花板，说：“有次他半夜做噩梦，醒来了不停地哭。记得吗？”

早子当然记得。

当晚研被噩梦惊醒后不能入睡，任由杏怎么哄也没办法。早子没多想，从研的后背用双手将他抱入怀里轻声哄着。小小的研被早子高挑的身躯和双手环抱住，哭着哭着便慢慢在早子怀里睡着了。

“早子老师真的好厉害呐。” 杏的小声惊叹把早子从回忆里拉回到现实。

早子眨了眨眼，视线再次对焦在杏的脸上。她稍稍挪动了一下，侧着身体面向杏。

“研ちゃん当时应该是很需要安全感吧。” 杏轻声继续说道：“我太瘦小，抱住他也没法让他感受不到被保护。”杏自嘲似的笑了笑：“慎吾さん在的话大概才能给予研ちゃん这样的安全感吧。”

杏转过头来，看到早子有些惊讶的表情。她连忙摆手摇头笑说：“别误会，我才不是想念他。”她顿了顿，转回头继续平躺着。“我只是一时想起，那种被紧紧抱住的安全感。”

早子眉头微微蹙起，一时不知道该怎么回应。

意识到自己不小心在早子前暴露了心里的不安，杏倏地转过身背对着早子。

“抱歉，突然说这么奇怪的话，让你困扰了。” 杏笑着说。

虽然看不见杏的脸，但早子能听出对方笑着的语气里渗着低低的鼻音。她也看见杏躲在被子下的手偷偷拭擦脸的动作。

不知什么驱使着她，早子的身体像是不听使唤似的往杏的后背挪近。

双手钻入了被子里，缓缓地环上杏的腰间。感受到在怀里的杏惊讶地小幅度颤动了一下，早子把手放开了一些。

早子靠近杏的肩，在她耳边紧张地低语：“可、可以吗？”

只听见杏有写沉重的喘气，伴着早子正微微加速的心跳。

不久，一小声的“嗯”传入早子的耳内。

松开了手再次抱上杏的腰间，早子轻轻将杏揽向自己，杏僵住了。早子将身体缓缓贴住杏的后背时，杏身体绷紧的神经才慢慢滴松弛下来，全身靠入早子的怀里。杏微颤的左手，轻轻地放在早子环抱着自己的手上。

“就算没有高大的身躯，杏さん一直都是研君的最安全的避风港。请不要怀疑这点。” 早子在杏耳边轻声安慰着：“这么多年，辛苦你了。”

杏小声地啜泣着，早子将环着杏的手稍稍收紧了一些。

杏吸了吸鼻子，说：“谢谢你。”

“睡吧。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

那晚，两人都睡得安稳，一夜无梦。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，这章拖了这么久才发出来。一上课果然就没时间周更了
> 
> 这章的情节都是取材自小伙伴们在上章的评论xD 希望写得还可以？（对手指）
> 
> 第六章原本拟好的情节.... 没写到hhhhhhh 小伙伴的脑洞写着写着就一章了，所以第六章的剧情挪到了下一章~（然而下一章不知什么时候才能吐出来 ORZ
> 
> 惯列错别字请无视~ 欢迎留言交流


	7. Chapter 7

闹钟刺耳的响声把早子从沉睡中唤醒。她不满皱了皱鼻子，艰难地半睁着眼和伸长着左手去将闹铃给按掉。房里恢复清净后，早子满意闭上眼转回身，收回伸出去的手继续搭在杏的身上——诶？

左手在旁边的床位周围摸了一遍什么也没摸到，早子睁开眼接着猛坐起身。

杏昨晚睡着的位置，空空如也。早子不由自主地叹了口气，失望的情绪莫名地涌上心头。

等等... 失望？

早子猛摇头，试图让自己清醒一点。“没时间胡思乱想，上班快迟到了。”

梳洗完毕，早子拿着提包匆匆来到起居室。

“早。” 杏跪在矮桌前摆上早饭，抬起脸对早子露出笑容。

又是莫名地紧张感，早子结结巴巴地：“早、早安。”

早子在杏旁边坐下时，早子妈妈从厨房里走来。

“真是不好意思，让你一人准备了这么多。” 早子妈妈对杏说，一边坐在了杏的对面。

“没关系。反正今天休息日。” 杏对早子妈妈微笑道。

“真是辛苦你了，休息日还起这么早。”

“没事，已经习惯了早起。”

早子妈妈点点头，回道：“休息日早起是很好，不过如果没休息够的话要尽量好好休息。昨晚睡得还好吗？”

杏点点头，嘴角上勾的弧度又更深了一些。“嗯，睡得很好。”

“咳！”

忽地，早子被刚放进嘴里的米饭呛到，猛咳不止。杏和早子妈妈惊了一下，担忧地同时望向她。

“没事吧？” 杏轻轻拍着早子的背，早子妈妈赶紧给早子倒了杯茶。

早子灌了几口水，将食物冲下肚子。

“别吃得那么急啊。真实的。” 早子妈妈对早子说，然后看了一眼挂钟。“时间还早啊，我看你今天起得蛮早的。”

“好点了吗？” 杏仍是担忧的神情。

“好、好多了。谢谢。” 早子点点头，杏才停下了顺背的动作。

用完早餐，早子在门口穿好鞋准备出发到学校的时候，杏叫住了她。

早子转过身，杏从厨房匆匆走来。

“给。” 杏将手里的东西递给了早子。

早子疑惑地接过。“这个...？”

“今天反正有空，给研ちゃん做便当待会儿送去。多做了一份给你。”

“这样啊... 谢谢你。”

杏什么也没说，嘴角微微勾起看着早子。被杏这样盯着，早子心跳忽然间又像昨晚那样有逐渐加速的迹象。

“那我出门了。” 早子仓促地说道，一只脚已经准备要走。

“一起走吧。”

“诶？”

“得赶在研ちゃん上课时间前把便当给他啊。”

杏边说边穿上鞋子，早子这时才注意到杏肩上挂着的提包。“走吧。”

“好、好...” 早子有些僵硬地对杏点点头。

一路上双方都沉默不语，但不像是之前那种尴尬的静默氛围。至少，杏看起来心情是相当好的，只是早子暗自一人努力抑制着那难以言喻的紧张感。

走着走着，杏忽然开口，打断了早子的思绪。“昨晚，谢谢你。”

“诶？”

“谢谢你说的那番话。” 杏对早子微笑，随后转头面向前方。“关于给研ちゃん安全感。”

“啊，那个。也没什么。” 早子不好意思地低了低头。

“总之，很谢谢你。”

两人同时停下了脚步，站在通往学校以及车站的分岔路口处。

“那，我先走了。” 早子说。

杏对她微微点头。“嗯，路上小心。晚上见。”

“晚上见。”

两人往各自目的的方向走去，都在对方没注意到的时候，各自回头望了望对方的远去的背影最后一眼。

上班时间还未到，早子已经在期待下班时间了。

-

趁着休息日，杏出外办了一些事后，原本想约儿子研一起吃晚餐，没想到儿子当日和朋友有约。

“下次一定约，我保证！对不起！” 研在电话里卖乖，杏也没撤。

事情都办妥后，杏早早就回到了立木家。

早子妈妈当日与早子爸爸到医院作体检，很晚都还没回来，于是杏主动去准备晚餐。

正当杏在厨房忙碌时，听到了大门打开的声音。

杏放下手上的工作，走出起居室准备迎接立木夫妇或是早子。

然而，出现在眼前的是一位身形娇小的年轻女子。

两人愣愣地互相对视了好一阵。

“请问...你是—”

女子正要开口问时，刚关上的大门又被拉开了。

“我回来了。”

早子的声音传入了杏的耳里，她和那女子同时看向正在进屋的早子。

早子看见女子先是一惊，接着说：“风ちゃん？！你怎么回来了？！”

“想回来就回来啦。” 这位叫风ちゃん的女子一脸嫌弃地对早子说，随后疑惑地看了杏一眼，再看回早子。

“这位是？”

“啊，这-这位是杏さん，以前一位学生的家长。” 早子磕巴地说：“最近她家漏水正在维修，所以在我们这里暂住。”

她对风ちゃん说完后身子面向杏。“这是我家小妹风ちゃん，不知道你还记不记得她。”

“啊~ 原来是风ちゃん。长这么大了啊。你好。” 杏说。

“你-你好。” 风ちゃん有些尴尬地回应，边对早子投出疑惑的眼神。

“当时风ちゃん应该还是中学生吧。” 杏微笑说：“我以前经常来你们店买豆腐时，时不时会看见风ちゃん。”

风ちゃん努力思索了一会儿，发出“啊”的一声，露出恍然大悟的神情。“红色的伞！”

杏听得一头雾水。她望向早子，早子此刻却是紧张纠结的样子。

“我想起来了！就是红色的伞！对吧？姐——唔！”

风ちゃん对着杏继续说，再转过头想得到早子的确认时却冷不防被早子用手捂住了嘴。

不顾风ちゃん的挣扎，早子依旧紧紧捂住她的嘴。早子扭过头，有些艰难地对杏说：“今晚怎么是杏さん做饭？我妈呢？” 早子看了看杏身上的围裙。“我先帮风ちゃん提行李上去，等会儿下来帮你。”

杏没来得及应声“好”，早子便强硬拉走风ちゃん，俩姐妹吵吵闹闹地上二楼去了。

-

风ちゃん从二楼下来，杏一见她便让到起居室休息。

杏跪着打开最底下的柜子把茶具拿了出来。“休息一会儿吧，晚饭马上就好。” 说完便拿着茶具走回厨房。

待杏捧着茶出来起居室，早子妈妈回来了。

“抱歉，我回晚了。” 早子妈妈说的同时，发现坐在矮桌旁的风ちゃん，惊呼：“风ちゃん？！”

“妈，你回来了？” 在厨房帮忙的早子听见声音也探出了头。她担忧地问：“体检出了什么问题吗？”

早子妈妈摇摇头。“没事。只是各种检查排期有些满。几项检查需要等到第二天才能做。” 她顿了一下，接着说：“我回来是给你爸拿几件干净的衣服和必须品。”

“妈打算在医院陪爸吗？” 风ちゃん问。早子妈妈点点头。

“尚子さん，不如先吃饭再回去吧。” 杏提议。

“反正也不急，就先吃了再回去吧。” 早子跟着附议。

“真是抱歉，杏さん。难得休息日你还得帮忙做晚饭。” 早子妈妈不好意思地说。

“没事。你先喝口茶休息一下，晚饭很快就好。”

杏放下茶后，回到厨房和早子一起忙碌了起来。

早子妈妈去收拾好待会儿要带走的东西后重新回到一楼，看见风ちゃん鬼鬼祟祟躲在一角偷窥着厨房。

“风ちゃん你在看什么？”

“吓死我了。”

看得入神的风ちゃん根本没注意到母亲靠近了身后，吓得她手抚在心口。

“在看什么？” 早子妈妈顺着风ちゃん刚刚的视线看过去，只见杏和早子在料理台前忙碌的背影。

“接下来放味淋。” 杏搅动着锅里的食材，朝早子伸出另一只手。早子手忙脚乱地翻找着味淋，打开了好几个柜子都没找着。

杏侧过脸，对早子笑了笑。“在这里啦。”她放下勺子，走到早子面前，踮起脚尖伸出手越过早子，拿放在架子上的味淋瓶。

“啊，原来放在那里。” 早子扭过头望了望身后的架子，回过头对杏羞涩地笑了笑。

两人对视片刻，又继续忙碌了起来。

早子妈妈眼看客人自己准备料理，觉得有些不好意思。

“我看还是我来做饭吧，让客人自己来怪失礼的。”她对风ちゃん这么说着，准备站起身时被风ちゃん按住了手阻止。

“不行！” 风ちゃん压着激动的语气说。

“为什么？” 早子妈妈一脸不解。

风ちゃん朝厨房里看了最后一眼，然后拉着母亲回到起居室的矮桌前坐下。

早子妈妈见风ちゃん迟迟没说话，只顾着喝茶，她有点心急地问：“怎么回事？”

风ちゃん缓缓放下茶杯，闲聊似地问：“呐，妈妈，杏さん在这里住了多久啊？”

“多久啊... ” 丝毫没察觉风ちゃん故意岔开话题，早子妈妈顿了顿回想，说：“差不多两星期吧。”

“唔~” 风ちゃん拿起杯子啜了口茶，若有所思地点点头。放下茶杯时，她继续不经意的语调说：“才两星期，就这么清楚我们家东西的摆放位置了呢。” 她对着不远处的一柜子扬了扬下巴。“杏さん连我们家常用的茶具放在那个柜子都知道，反倒是姐经常忘记。”

“诶，是吗？” 早子妈妈有些匪夷所思地随着风ちゃん的目光看去。

早子妈妈收回目光，忽然想起刚刚问的问题风ちゃん还没回答。“风ちゃん，刚刚到底怎么回事？”

风ちゃん轻轻叹了口气，一脸认真地盯着早子妈妈说：“妈妈这样进去的话，就碍事了。”

“碍事？” 早子妈妈有点被冒犯到，她些许不满地：“我这是做主人家该做的，好好招待客人。”

看见妈妈脸色有点不悦，风ちゃん赶紧换上哄人的语气：“不是说妈妈烦人的意思啦。

只是妈妈现在不进去比较好，就让她俩忙好了。” 早子妈妈仍是困惑的神情，风ちゃん也不知该怎么委婉地解释。“总之，就这样吧。”

-

四人一起用餐的时候，早子感觉到妹妹风ちゃん一直盯着自己。不止是自己，还包括坐在她身边的杏。

早子妈妈匆匆吃完后便赶回了医院，剩下她们三人。

本来跟着杏到厨房想帮忙洗碗，结果被杏赶出来。早子于是只好乖乖回到起居室坐下。

电视正在播放平时这时段的综艺，早子眼睛盯着屏幕，但根本没心思注意内容在说什么。

在早子对着电视发愣的时候，她余光瞄到风ちゃん仍在用刚才那奇怪的眼神盯着自己看。

“你在看什么？” 早子微微侧过头迎视风ちゃん的目光。

然而风ちゃん只是笑眯眯地说：“没是什么~”

“没什么？” 早子皱起眉头。“那你为什么还这样笑？好奇怪，给我停下来。”

风ちゃん的嘴角只是越咧越开，并没有停下的迹象。

“你真是。” 风ちゃん一脸欠揍的样子，早子忍不住笑起来，趁对方一个不留神便扑了过去。

“你干嘛！？停下来！” 无视风ちゃん的抗议，早子开始攻击风ちゃん最怕痒的地方。

杏洗好碗从厨房走出来时，看见立木姐妹打闹成一团，笑声灌满整个屋子。

“你们这是在干什么？”

杏笑着看她们。早子一见杏，立刻坐好姿势。

风ちゃん望了望杏再看向姐姐，忍不住暗想：真是太有意思了。

杏对两人露出温柔的笑意，她对早子说：“那么，我先去泡澡？”

“啊、嗯！” 早子猛地点了点头。

杏的身影从视线消失后，早子回头瞪了一眼风ちゃん。风ちゃん只是咧嘴一笑，摆出一副最无辜的模样。

“这次回来怎么那么奇怪。” 早子抱怨着，伸手去拿遥控器转着频道。

风ちゃん没听见似地把话题岔开：“呐，那把红色雨伞还留着吧？”

早子的下巴抽搐了一下，但强迫着自己不去看风ちゃん。“应该还在吧。”

虽然语气听起来毫不在意，但风ちゃん很了解自己的姐姐。她接着说：“我还记得有次我把伞出借了出去，结果被你骂得好惨。”

早子心虚地抿了抿下唇。

“那时还是第一次看姐你发这么大脾气。”

当时风ちゃん负责看店，招呼来买豆腐的客人时忽然下起雨。客人没带伞，风ちゃん扫视店里四周，角落红色的伞抓住了她的目光。她想也没想就直接去拿起，把伞借给了客人。

早子下班回家，穿过厨房走到店里看看有什么需要帮忙的。

“嗯？那把伞呢？”

“什么伞？”

“就红色的那把啊！” 早子走到角落指了指伞原本摆放的位置。“放在这里的，之前客人留下忘了拿走的。”

“哦，那个啊。今天刚好下雨，我把它借给客人用了。”

风ちゃん不知道自己随意的语气惹恼了早子。

“什么？！”

早子这一声惊呼吓得风ちゃん差点弄掉手里卖剩的豆腐。

“你那么大声干嘛！” 风ちゃん不满地说着，把豆腐放入后用力“砰”地关上冰箱门。

“那不是我们的伞！” 早子继续生气地说。

“只是借出去一下下，又不是不还！过几天就会拿回来了！” 风ちゃん也不甘示弱。

“要、要是失物主突然来店里讨，怎么办？！”

“这伞都放多久了，你现在才说这个？”

早子哽住了一下，接着说：“总、总之，这把伞以后不许碰！”

早子抛下这句转身怒气匆匆走了，留下风ちゃん一脸错愕不解。

伞很快还了回来，很快又消失无踪。风ちゃん不用费劲想都知道是早子把伞给收了起来。

所以怎么可能不知道那把伞现在在何处。风ちゃん这样想着。

见早子默不作声，风ちゃん又继续漫不经意地说：“唔... 我记得伞上好像挂着一个标记牌。”她故意停顿下来，等着早子给予反应。早子没看向她，只是耸了耸肩，眼睛继续盯着电视。风ちゃん小心翼翼地：“牌子上写着杏さん的名字，对吧？”

早子像是不耐烦似的叹了口气，继续面向着电视，不去迎视风ちゃん的目光。“所以说，你已经知道那把伞是杏さん，那也该知道为何我不让你碰了吧？弄丢了，还不了给人家不就糟了？”

风ちゃん紧盯着姐姐打死也不和自己对视的脸，表情控制得异常得好，看不出什么端倪。

一直以来，风ちゃん总是能迅速嗅探到早子自己察觉不到的个人情感。风ちゃん可是早子一起生活多年的妹妹，怎么可能看不出早子的心思。

但此刻她没说什么，只是默默站起身到厨房拿了两罐啤酒，重新回到起居室。

“给。”

早子可疑地看了一眼风ちゃん，最终小心翼翼地接过对方递过来的啤酒。

酒罐“喀喇”一声被打开，早子迅速的灌下一大口，发出舒坦的叹气：“啊，好喝。”

“呐，姐你相亲了差不多一年了，对不对？” 风ちゃん也打开了自己的啤酒罐。

“一年都还找不到合适的...” 她故意拖长着尾音，然后说道：“是不是因为那把伞的关系？”

这句话传到耳里，早子被吞下的啤酒呛到，猛地咳了起来。咳嗽停止后，早子有些生气地瞪着风ちゃん：“你在胡说什么？”

“你们在说什么呢？”

突然传来杏的声音，早子差点弄翻放在桌面上的啤酒，风ちゃん拿起啤酒放到嘴边，掩饰自己疯狂上扬的嘴角。

杏站在起居室的入口处，用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。

“没、没什么。” 早子结结巴巴地：“你洗好了？”

杏点点头，微笑道：“嗯，你可以去洗了。”

“哦，好。马上就去。”

杏再次满意地点点头，转身上二楼去。

杏走开后，早子紧绷的肩膀立即松垮下来。

她转头怒瞪风ちゃん，这回换作风ちゃん无辜地耸肩，对早子眯起笑眼，喝着她的啤酒。

-

早子梳洗完毕，到起居室喊风ちゃん去洗后，便上了二楼。

一拉开卧室房门，看见杏坐在床边翻阅着什么。

“啊。” 仔细看清杏手上拿着的是什么书后，早子不由自主发出小声的惊呼。

“不好意思，这不能看吗？” 见早子的反应，杏尴尬地把书放回到书桌上。

早子连忙摇头。“不是不是。这里的书，想看就尽管看吧。”

早子拿起那本《一串葡萄》，重新递给杏。

杏对她微笑。“谢谢。”

杏低下头开始翻阅，早子坐到书桌前，开始整理一些文件。

“这书签...”

听见杏疑惑地问话，早子转过身面向她。

“我拿来用不要紧吗？” 杏抬起头问：“这本书你正在看，对吗？”

“没关系，这书我已经看了很多遍，最近只是重看而已。” 早子说：“书签你可以用。”

这时，门口突然传来：“姐每次一烦恼就会重看这本书哟~ 。”

两人同时顺着声音转头望去，风ちゃん不知什么时候站在了卧室的门前，手里拿着毛巾和衣服。

“风ちゃん！” 早子不满地喊了一她声。

趁早子起身过来追打自己前，风ちゃん赶紧溜走，留下“嘿嘿嘿”的坏笑声。

“抱歉，我这妹妹。” 早子难为情地说。

“依旧是立木豆腐店活泼可爱的风ちゃん啊。” 杏笑说，抬起了脚放到床上，上半身靠着床头。

两人安静地做着各自的事；杏翻动书页的声音，早子用笔在纸上书写的滑动声。

“风ちゃん结婚了对吧？”

身后的杏忽然问道，早子没转过身，继续埋头工作一边回答：“嗯，大学毕业就结婚了。”

“是吗？” 杏悠悠地说。停顿片刻后，她才继续：“和我当年一样呢。”

拿着钢笔书写的动作停了下来，但是早子此时不敢转身看向杏。

早子在心里默默作了一下算数，按杏和研的现在的年龄，当年杏结婚确实很年轻。

“当时大学毕业不到两年就结婚了。” 杏的声音把早子从思绪中拉回当下。她平静地语气说着：“慎吾さん失踪之后，需要独立找工作真的很困难，因为没什么工作经验。”杏又作停顿，意识到自己说的话有些不妥，急忙解释：“不是说风ちゃん年轻早结婚不好的意思，我相信风ちゃん和她丈夫一定很恩爱。嘛，我只是个个例。”

杏的语气渗着一丝丝的自嘲，让早子不禁心里一紧。

一阵沉默。

“后悔吗？” 不知什么让早子想问的问题就这样脱口而出。

“诶？” 杏抬起头，望着早子缓缓转过来面对自己。

“后悔吗？早婚。” 早子重复道。

早子认真的表情让杏愣住了片刻。须臾，她抿了抿唇，对早子微笑：“不后悔。”

早子没说话，静静等着杏说下去。

“过去的选择造就了现状。” 杏把书合上放到一旁，挪动身子坐到了床边。“如果不是选择过去那条路的话...” 她意味深长地顿了顿，与早子的目光相遇。杏缓缓道：“就不会有现在。”

两人四目交和，谁也没要挪开目光的意思。重遇早子后，杏还是第一次见早子用这么坚定的眼神看着自己，而不像之前那样，每次都害羞地躲闪自己的凝视。

这回反倒是杏被盯得有些不好意思了。她稍稍将视线从早子的双眼挪开，看向对方的湿答答的头发。

“头发怎么还没擦干啊？” 杏笑着问。

早子眨了眨眼，伸手摸了摸后脑勺。“啊，忘了去吹干。”

“转过去。”

“诶？”

早子疑惑地问，但还是照着杏的指示转身背对着杏。

“再往后一些。” 杏说着，早子便往后挪了挪。

杏拿起挂在早子脖子上的毛巾，开始拭擦着早子的头发。

“头发洗后得马上擦干。” 杏说着，手边拭擦的动作没停下来。

“等它自己干透就好啦。” 早子闭着双眼，头稍稍往后仰着。

“没等到它干透你就直接去睡了。”

“嘿嘿嘿。”

“还笑。第二天头痛感冒你就笑不出来了。”

她俩有一搭没一搭地聊着，没注意到风ちゃん躲在门外捂着自己疯狂上扬的嘴，透过门缝偷窥着两人。

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

次日周末的晚上，杏约了研所以晚上不在立木家吃饭。

杏回到立木家时还不到十点，但起居室只剩下早子一人正在看电视。

听到大门打开的声音，早子转头望去。“你回来啦？”

“嗯，我回来了。” 杏边说边走了进来，接着环顾一下四周，再看了一眼厨房。“大家都睡了？”

“唔？啊嗯，他们都上楼了。” 早子回答杏，眼睛已再次粘在电视上。

“欸，风ちゃん也这么早就睡了？” 杏走到早子身边坐了下来。

“嘛，八成是在和她老公讲电话吧。”

这时，杏才注意到早子将一勺什么东西送入口中。杏看向早子另一只放在桌面上的手，那里拿着一雪糕杯。

“呐，我也要一口。” 杏盯着早子手里的雪糕说。

“不要，刚刚好不容易抢赢风ちゃん。” 早子毫不留情拒绝。

“就一口。”

“刚刚和研君吃饭没吃甜品吗？” 早子笑问，又勺了一口雪糕往嘴里送。

杏的眼睛直直跟随着那勺子上的雪糕，忍不住咽口水。

早子看见杏对着她手里雪糕直勾勾的眼神，突然有了危机感，侧过身子护着手里的雪糕，还将身体挪远了一点。然而，杏也自然挪着身子跟了上去。

“就一口嘛。”

“不行。”

“一小口。”

“不要。”

本来只是嘴上央求的杏，现在手也开始出动，往雪糕杯的位置伸了出去。

“诶你怎么可以抢！？” 早子瞬间就反应过来，把握着雪糕杯的左手抬高，尽可能远离杏。

杏并没有放弃，像是着了魔似的频频逼近早子，伸手去够。“给我！”

“不给~” 见杏皱眉心急的样子，早子忍不住想逗一逗她。早子侧过去用左半身把杏挡着，低下头快速地从杯子里勺起一大口雪糕往嘴里送。

杏此时的攻击没有减弱，差不多半个人挂在早子身上，继续去夺早子手上的雪糕。杏突然这样靠过来，早子一个重心不稳，身子开始往后倒。早子整个人倒在地上时双手抬起，右手的勺子掉在了地上，所幸左手拿着的杯子里的雪糕没溅出来。

看着自己的左手暗自庆幸的早子回过神来时，才意识到身前被重物压着的疼痛感。她收回瞟了左手一眼的目光望向前方时，杏的脸填满了她的视线。

杏半个身体压在早子身上。

事情发生得太快，两人怔忡地看着对方咫尺距离里的面孔迟迟不动弹。

刚刚吃进嘴里的一大口雪糕在早子倒在地上时也顺势冲进了她的喉咽，她不得不强行吞了下去，冰得头不禁一阵刺痛。

杏原本盯着早子双眼的视线不自主地往下，追随着早子喉头吞咽时的动作。从早子微微张开的嘴，杏闻到淡淡的雪糕味，让她不禁想凑得更近一些。

两人无止尽的凝视间，只听见细微的喘息与在彼此胸口里疯狂跳动的心脏。谁也没挪开目光，像是有一股无形的引力将她们封锁在这一瞬间，动弹不得。

杏不自觉将脸缓缓凑近早子，早子身子没有想要移动闪躲的迹象，脸上也没有厌恶的表情。

已经能够感觉到彼此呼吸时的鼻息轻轻扑在脸上...

“你们在干嘛？”

早子和杏像两块磁铁同名端靠近时那样快速弹开，间中早子不慎将手里的雪糕给打翻了。

早子、杏和刚刚突然发出声音的第三者——风ちゃん，三人愣愣地看着撒了一片的雪糕。

一阵沉默后，风ちゃん对早子说：“姐，你好浪费。”

“蛤？” 早子不满地瞪了妹妹一眼。“还不是因为你。”

“我？” 风ちゃん一脸难以置信地。

“对，就你。” 早子边说边站起身去拿纸巾。“出来也不吱一声，会吓死人的。”

杏尴尬地抬头瞥了俩姐妹一眼，拿起刚才随意放在一边的提包，低着头匆匆离开，只留下一句模糊的“我先去洗澡了。”

风ちゃん的双眼跟着杏的身影，直到她消失在视线范围内才转回头面向早子。

“呐，刚刚到底在干嘛？” 风ちゃん戏谑地问。

“什么干嘛。” 早子不耐烦地清理着洒在地上的雪糕。“只是杏さん一回来看到雪糕就抢。”

“嗯~” 风ちゃん强忍着笑，点点头。“然后呢？”

早子回头瞪着风ちゃん，什么也没说就站起身往厨房走去。

回来时她拿着一块湿布，接着开始拭擦地板，无视妹妹期盼的眼神。

“啊，被无视了。” 风ちゃん识趣地闪到一边去，不再戏弄早子。

虽然早子什么都不说，但她微微发红双颊、脖子，甚至是耳朵，都已经出卖了她。

-

放学下班，早子走在回家的路上。

这样一闲下来，与杏的那个“小意外”就会不自觉地浮现在早子的意识里。

距离“小意外”已经差不多一周的时间，但早子一想起这事，脖子和脸就会不禁发烫起来。也只是早子自己一人在纠结，杏对她的态度并没有改变，依旧和平时一样亲切，并没有刻意疏远或像之前那样的冷漠。

正当早子边走边自我纠结，不自不觉走到了她经常光顾的一家拉面店附近。

两位男士从店面走出来，其中一人看见早子，朝她挥手。但早子没看见，继续出神地漫步着，经过了他俩面前。

“立木さん。” 那人叫住了她，她才缓缓转过身。

“是你？” 早子愣了一下，随后露出了笑容。“好久不见，最近好吗？”

“真是好久不见。” 那人对早子咧齿一笑，然后别过头对站在他身边的男士说：“这位就是我之前还是直的时候尝试过交往的对象。”

这位自称和早子短暂交往过的男人叫隼人，是早子学校同事本乡老师他妻子的侄子。

两位对恋爱结婚不太感冒的人，基于双方对彼此不厌恶，于是决定试试约会交往，看看会不会喜欢上对方。说是交往，其实只是单纯地在休假日约出来到公园打羽球，或是到拉面馆一起用餐，仅此而已。

两人最终对对方都没有产生恋爱的感觉。虽然做不成情侣，性格与年龄都有些许落差的两人却成意外成了朋友。

“诶？” 早子听得懂后半句，可是前半句就...

“这位是我的男朋友圭太。” 隼人脸上挂着早子没见过的腼腆表情，介绍着他身边的这位男士。

这个原本对恋爱结婚不感兴趣，甚至有些反感的隼人，现在交了男朋友。之前的所有事几乎一瞬间变得合理了。

“啊~你好你好。” 早子一脸顿悟的表情，时不时对隼人使眼色。

“立木さん还是单身吗？”

说话从不拐弯抹角的隼人，早子早已有所领悟，也不介意。她微笑说：“是啊，相亲行动还在持续中。”

隼人和他男友交换了一个眼神，随后一同望向早子。

“下班了？” 隼人忽地岔开话题。

早子有些疑惑，但还是回答：“嗯，正要回去。”

“这样啊。” 隼人说着，眼睛从头到脚扫视着早子。

早子也跟着看了看自己身上的衣着，是平时上班最普通的打扮——白色长裤、蓝白相间的上衣和深蓝色的外套。

隼人盯着早子的外套须臾，接着他偏过头对男友说：“她穿这样去没问题吧？我觉得还行。”

男友点点头，说：“多数人也是下班就直接去，没特意打扮。”

“诶？等等，你们在说什—”

“车上那件牛仔夹克应该很适合。” 隼人没听见似的继续和男友讨论。

“嗯，我和她身高差不多，应该合身。” 他男友补充道。

“我说你们到底在—”

隼人抬眼与早子目光对视，打断了她：“今晚有空吗？”

“诶？”

“你不是下班了吗？明天周末没上课，对吧？” 隼人继续问道。

“啊、额、是。” 被问题搞得莫名其妙的早子支支吾吾地回答。

“难得遇见，不如我们去小聚一下。” 隼人提议。

“小聚？现在？去哪里小聚？”

隼人脸上兴奋的表情此刻是掩不住了，他故作神秘地说：“去了你就知道了。”

“蛤？”

早子脑袋还未消化隼人说的话，就被他和他男友催促一起走。待她反应过来时，她已经坐到了他们的车上，一件深蓝色的牛仔夹克递到了她面前。

“这个？” 早子困惑地接过夹克。

“把这件换上，你的外套可以放车里。” 隼人说。

早子乖乖换上了夹克，大小刚好合身。

车子继续前行，她望了望窗外，依旧猜不到现在到底前往什么地方。

她又忍不住问：“我们到底要去哪里啊？”

坐在副驾的隼人回过头对她挤眼：“到了你就知道了。”

以之前和隼人相处过的经验，隼人爱恶作剧的性格不知会不会因交了男友而有所改善，对隼人这模糊不清的答案，早子还是有点忐忑不安。

好像察觉到早子的不适，隼人又转了过来，这次脸上不再是戏谑的表情，而是真诚的：“请放心，是个好地方，真的。”隼人对早子温柔地笑了笑，回过头面向前方。

早子很难不去注意到隼人的手轻轻搭在他男友放在换挡杆上的手上。

因父母离婚导致对恋爱和结婚都有所保留的隼人，最终也找到了喜欢的对象，这让早子感到莫名地欣慰，但同时也渗着一股没由来的酸涩感...

-

杏躺在床上辗转难眠。她瞄了一眼闹钟，刚过午夜1时。

早子今天下班没回家，也没通知杏或是立木夫妇俩说今晚夜归。

杏尝试给早子打电话，但好几次都没人接听。

“可能是和同事小聚去了，毕竟明天周末嘛。” 早子妈妈这样安慰道。

“没错，没错。早子下班后不时会去参加一些小聚会，忘了给家里打电话通知很正常。” 早子爸爸在一旁附议。

但是，这些安抚不了杏的担忧。种种猜测和疑问不停地浮现在她脑海里：“不会出了什么事吧？”、“怎么这么没交代。”、“还是手机刚好没电？”、“不会是去相亲了吧？”

想到最后一个假设，杏猛地摇摇头，试图把这个想法甩出自己的脑袋。早子毕竟是个单身女子，也不是杏的谁，她想干什么杏都无权干涉。

正当杏试图用理智去化掉这些不理智的想法时，忽然传来脚踩在梯级上的声音，沉重的步伐缓慢地咚、咚、咚作响。

不一会儿，卧室的门被拉开，一高挑的身影有些摇摇欲坠地靠在门边。

“好困。” 早子小声咕哝着。关上门后她轻手轻脚地走进来，深怕吵醒杏。然而在夜深人静的时候这样走动加上喝醉，终究还是控制不了发出声响。

早子摸黑寻找着睡衣和毛巾想去洗个澡，根本没发现杏没有睡着，正在观察着自己。

“这么晚你到底上哪儿了？”

杏小声的斥责把早子吓了一跳，没站稳一屁股往后坐在地板上。

“怎、怎么还没睡？” 早子眨着双眼，还没能适应黑暗里的光线，看不清杏的脸。

杏从床上坐起身，接着下床去点亮了书桌上的桌灯。突然发出的亮光刺眼，早子眯起了眼睛。

“你到底上哪儿去了？” 杏重新坐到床边，重复刚才的问题。

早子坐在地板上，微微仰着头看向杏。未散去的醉意让她没搞清现在到底什么情况。

杏盯着沉默不语的早子，发现对方的脸颊微微泛着红晕。她凑近去闻了闻。“你喝酒了？”

“嗯？啊，喝了一点。” 早子冲杏露出醉醺醺的卖乖表情，只让杏眉头蹙得更厉害了。

“和同事去happy hour了？也不至于喝这么醉吧？” 杏继续质问着。

早子笑了笑。“不是和同事去。”

“不和同事去？那和谁去？”

“唔，和一个以前以为自己是直的人去，哈哈哈。” 说到这里早子自顾自地傻笑起来，像是说了什么笑话。

杏越听越困惑。“你在说什么啊？”

“他们带我去新宿玩。” 早子说。

“他们？新宿？”

“嗯。隼人和他的新男友。” 早子点点头，窃笑了一阵又说：“我们去了GAY BAR。”

这回杏微张嘴，没发出一点声音。

早子似乎没注意到杏错愕的表情，继续说道：“以前去过普通酒吧，但GAY BAR还真是第一次去呢！”早子顿了顿，忽地对上杏的视线，一脸认真的说：“那里是男人和男人，女人和女人的地方哦。杏さん知道这样的地方吗？”

杏愣愣地看着早子，没等她回答早子又说：“我本来只点了啤酒，可是后来越来越多女子走过来请我喝其他的。她们人真好，所以我不好拒绝，全都喝了。”

杏此刻感受到一股不愉快的情绪在心头缓缓升起。她沉住呼吸，稳定自己的语气，问道：“所以你这是去相亲了？”

“啊？” 早子迷惑地看向杏。“相亲？”

“难道不是吗？”

早子皱起眉努力回想了一下刚刚在酒吧干了些什么。喝酒、和隼人和他男友聊天、几个女的请她喝酒、下舞池跳舞...

就这样而已啊，也没人和她示好什么的... 不过，好像有人给了她名片？早子也记不太清了。

“只是喝喝酒聊聊天而已。” 早子说着，边观察杏的表情。仍处于微醺状态的早子根本看不出杏现在到底在想什么。

杏默不作声，转过身移到床的最里端躺下，背对着早子。

早子眨眨眼，茫然地看着杏的背影，不知道自己说错或做错了什么。

见杏迟迟不回应，早子起身拿了毛巾和换洗的睡衣，关掉台灯后下楼洗澡去了。

洗过澡后，醉意也逐渐散去，晕眩感也减退了许多，但早子还是没搞明白刚刚自己做错了什么。

早子擦着湿答答的头发，站在卧室门前。

早子回想起刚刚杏质问自己时的语气，感觉像是在被妈妈唠叨... 不对，不是被妈妈唠叨。这感觉像是... 像是上次老爸去参加一场老友聚会喝到很醉而且很晚才回来，结果就被妈说了一顿...

等等。

早子紧急刹车，打住自己走向越来越荒唐的思绪。

果然还是喝太多了。早子垂下头叹了口气。

她想着今晚是不是该到睡楼下比较好，但她实在无力气再走下楼。于是，早子硬着头皮打开门进入卧室，小心翼翼地把门关好。

她望了望床上的杏，依旧保持着刚才背向外的姿势。

把毛巾挂好后，早子去拿那个将近一星期没碰过的地铺，重新铺好在床边的地上。

她侧躺下来面向书桌，强迫自己不再去想太多。杏现在这样子应该不想听她的任何解释，而且体内的酒精也让她思绪不能正常运作，所以一切还是等第二天早上才解决吧。

早子这样暗自决定后，缓缓阖上眼，感受到睡意渐渐袭过全身。

什么东西“噗”地一声掉到了地铺上，原本欲睡的早子身子被碰到后瞬间清醒。

她保持着侧躺，杏在她急忙身后坐起身回到床。

早子深深吸了口气，从鼻间缓缓呼出。踌躇须臾，她下定决心似地坐起身，掀开床上的被子然后快速钻了进去。

杏没动静，依旧是侧身背对着早子。早子再次深呼吸，缓缓靠近杏的后背，一只手在杏的腰间上悬浮着片刻后，才小心翼翼地轻轻搭在那里。

早子屏住呼吸，确定杏没有任何不满或厌恶的反应，才慢慢地将自己贴上杏的后背，双手绕上杏的腰间。

虽然还搞不清自己错在哪里，早子还是在杏的耳边轻声说：“对不起。”

早子张动的双唇轻触到杏的耳边，让杏颤栗了一阵，不自觉地缩了缩脖子。

早子误以为对方想挣开，双手准备要放开杏的同时，杏的手覆了上来。

杏轻轻握了握早子的手。“睡吧。”

早子暗自松了空气，重新贴近杏。“晚安。”

“晚安。”

**TBC**


End file.
